The Start of Something New
by incognitofangirl
Summary: Olivia Morely, a 6th year Hufflepuff, likes to be average. She doesn't like the spotlight, nor does she ever want it. However, when Declan Westbrook, a popular 6th year Slytherin with a reputation, asks her to tutor him, she realizes that she will no longer stay out of the spotlight. Could this unlikely pair work out their differences and become friends, or something more?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, hey! Olivia!" a voice shouted down the corridor. Olivia Morely turned, her robes getting tangled in her legs. She spotted Declan Westbrook, a Slytherin in her year, running towards her. His brown hair bounced with each step he took and she noted that it seemed he had put less hair gel in today than usual. Not that she cared.

"Hey." He said, again, as he finally caught up to her.

"Hi, Declan." Olivia replied. Declan Westbrook was known to be the stereotypical Slytherin. His family was a common household name in the Auror world, his father being the current Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic. Naturally, Declan was expected to follow in his father's footsteps. Declan Westbrook also had a reputation of being rude to those he deemed unworthy of his presence, so it didn't surprise Olivia when Declan looked her over from head to toe with a smirk on his face. His bright blue eyes were the only indicator that there was more to him. Olivia, unfortunately had the pleasure of looking into those bright, sky blue eyes.

"So, how are you today? Doing well?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I do have a class soon, so…" Olivia proclaimed, hoping to deter Declan from talking to her. It wasn't that Olivia didn't like Declan-he had always been generally neutral to her-but it was the fact that he had ditched her best friend, Maggie Juniper, when he had asked her on a date. It had crushed Maggie's heart, so Olivia had sworn to secretly despise Declan behind his back. Maggie had laughed at that because Olivia, a Hufflepuff, didn't have a mean bone in her body. But Olivia was determined.

"Oh, let me walk you. I have something I need to ask you anyway." Declan smiled at her. For a moment, Olivia was surprised. She hadn't expected his smile to be so charming. But then again, she should have expected that coming from a Westbrook.

"Oh, okay. I have Divination next." Olivia started walking down the corridor.

They were silent for a few minutes as they walked together. Many of their classmates noticed them together and began whispering to themselves. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Olivia, but because it was _him,_ she was internally checking herself.

"So," Declan began, "I have a favor to ask you." He brought his hands from behind his back and began wringing them. _Was he nervous?_

"Livvy!" Maggie Juniper said, running from behind them. She paused when she saw Declan, but continued looping her arm through Olivia's. She brushed back her long, curly red hair over her shoulder. "I thought we were walking to Divination together?" Her eyes bore into Olivia's with an intensity that said, _and why are you with Declan Westbrook?_

Olivia shot her a look. _I'll explain everything later._

Declan cleared his throat. "I guess I'll talk to you after Divination. Would you meet me in the Owlery? It is urgent." His eyes bore into Olivia's. She hesitated. What could Declan possibly want from her?

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Declan's eyes lit up and he gave her a small smile. He turned and walked down the opposite hall.

As soon as he turned the corner, Maggie hit Olivia's shoulder. "What the heck was that about?"

"He caught me after Muggle Studies and wanted to ask me something. Whatever it is, it must be serious." Olivia scrunched her eyebrows in concern and Maggie laughed.

"What?" Olivia asked, shooting her friend a glance.

"You are the most Hufflepuff Hufflepuff I know. He probably wants to lure you to the Owlery to ask you to kiss him so he can say to all of his friends that he got the most innocent girl in the entire school to let loose. Just watch, it's probably going to be some sort of bet between him and the rest of his snobby friends. If I were you, I just wouldn't go." Maggie began to look at her nails as they climbed up the tower to Divination.

"Well, I doubt it. Why would they target me anyway? It's not like I'm completely innocent. I totally kissed Christopher Harmon in 5th year."

Maggie stopped Olivia and looked at her incredulously.

"Okay, my cousin and spin the bottle doesn't count. Besides, you know I don't trust him after what he did. I thought you were on my side with this anyway." They continued up the tower until they got to the door of the Divination classroom. Professor Trelawny was setting up tea cups along the tables. Olivia turned to face Maggie, who looked at her with exasperation.

"Look, I don't trust him. I know about his reputation and such, but I want to at least give him a chance. It's not always about what's on the outside, Mags." Maggie gave her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Fine. I trust you," Maggie said, sighing. "But, so help me, if he tries anything on you-"

"Mags," Olivia said, putting a hand on her arm, "he won't even get that far."

Maggie just laughed and walked into the classroom.

Declan knew what he was doing by running up to Olivia Morely like that. He just didn't care. Declan peeked out around the corner to catch Olivia and Maggie walking up the tower. Olivia Morely was a Hufflepuff in his same year. She was known as the school's most friendly, yet unattainable student, and he wanted to know why. He hadn't necessarily noticed her before this year-she had been an average student, blending into the rest of the school. She had Potions and Herbology with him this year, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Sure, he found her attractive, with her short, dark chocolate hair and matching brown eyes, but she was still a mystery to him.

She continued up the tower, adamantly talking to her friend, Maggie. Maggie Juniper. Judging by the blue and bronze robes she was wearing, she had to have been in Ravenclaw. Why did that name sound so familiar to him? He must have had a class with her or something. The way that she had looked at him had him wondering if he had done something particularly nasty to her, which probably was the case.

"Hello? Earth to Declan? Any lights on up there?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. He tore his eyes away from the spot that had previously held Olivia and Maggie, and into matching bright blue eyes, staring at him lazily.

Judson Graham, a fellow 6th year Slytherin and best friend of Declan, stared back at him. Judson was the definition of the Slytherin attributes. Top of his class, rich and prominent family in the Wizarding World, and current team captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. His one redeeming feature was his Gryffindor girlfriend, Rebecca Kingsley. How he ended up with a girl like that still confused Declan. Rebecca was the one of the coolest people in the planet, the complete and total opposite of Judson.

"Hey. Dude. We're gonna be late for Ancient Runes and you know I can't get another detention or else Professor Slughorn won't let me play against Gryffindor." Judson pulled on Declan's arm. Declan reluctantly walked with him.

"Also," Judson continued. "I heard a rumor that you were walking with Olivia Morely to her class. What was that about? Wouldn't your parents be upset if they knew you were dating a Halfblood?"

Declan rolled his eyes. "I don't really care what my parents think of my dating choices. Besides, I just walked with her. I'm not dating her."

It was now Judson's turn to roll his eyes. "But you want to. I can see it in your eyes. You are a terrible liar, just so you know."

"I am an awesome liar, Jud. You just know me too well."

"If you say so, brother." A sarcastic smile was cast towards Declan.

Declan shoved Judson away from him and he nearly crashed into a group of 2nd years running down the hall. Declan laughed.

"I'm just asking her for help in one of my classes. And no," Declan said to Judson, who started to open his mouth, "I'm not asking you cause your tutoring skills suck. The last time you tried, you convinced me that I was going to die on my 14th birthday because of the way my tea dregs lined up."

Judson's eyes lit up at the memory. "You had a will and everything. I don't regret that day for one second." He looked at Declan and smiled. "But Olivia Morely? You know that sends a message, right?"

Declan sighed and looked at his friend. He grinned.

"Exactly."

After Divination, all Olivia wanted to do was to go back to her room and cuddle up in her blankets and sleep. For whatever reason, divination always drained her energy. Maybe it was because she couldn't understand it as well as other classes, but she continued to take it despite it being her worst grades. She was determined for it to click in her head as the others did. She wasn't necessarily at the top of her class, but she definitely wasn't at the bottom. She hovered just above average, where she preferred. There was less drama when she was average.

She had said her goodbyes to Maggie, who had wished her luck and given her a lengthy pep talk about what to do if a boy advances on her. She had just laughed and listened halfheartedly. Olivia knew that Declan wasn't going to pull anything on her. She should be expecting that he would, but there was something about him that had her feeling safe.

She came upon the Owlery and began walking up the steps. The cool October air had began to fall upon the castle. The leaves had changed color in the Forbidden Forest, which was one of her favorite scenes at Hogwarts. She stopped to admire the scene before her, the castle glowing in the late afternoon sun. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Beautiful, isn't it."

Olivia jumped at the voice, and turned to see who it belonged to.

Declan stared back at her, a surprised smile on his face, his eyes bright with laughter.

"I'm sorry to have scared you." His face was red from the cold, as if he had been here for a while.

"No, it's okay! Don't worry about it. Have you been here long?" Olivia asked, flustered and embarrassed.

"No, not too long. But I did think that you had bailed on me, and was just about to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you wait! I just got stuck up with Maggie, and I-" Olivia's face grew redder and redder. _Oh, you are making such a fool out of yourself._

He laughed, a clear and hearty sound. It made her want to hear more. _Wait, what?_

"As long as you are here now, it's okay." Olivia smiled at that, her anxiety calming.

"So, what was it that you were wanting from me?" she asked.

Declan looked at her, as if lost in his thoughts. "What?"

"Uh," Olivia said, confusion on her face. "Earlier, you said that you had a favor to ask me?" She had begun to bite her lip, and her palms inside of her gloves were getting sweaty. What if he had asked her here just to embarrass her and his friends were just waiting to jump out and-

"Oh, right." Declan said, clearing her thoughts away. "I was wondering if you would tutor me in Muggle Studies. I'm sort of failing right now, and if I don't pass, then I'll get kicked off of the Quidditch team." He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

Tutor him? He brought her out here and made her worry all because he wanted her to tutor him? Well, this is not at all what she was expecting.

"Why didn't you ask Judson? Isn't he at the top of the class?" Olivia blurted. The worry on Declan's face only worsened and she knew she shouldn't have asked that.

"Well, yes, but I don't want him to find out that it's Muggle Studies that I'm struggling with. And I'd rather not ask him to tutor me again because the last time, well, wasn't good. I know that you are a halfblood, so I just assumed-"

"Oh, yeah, right. You assumed that I'd help you because I'm a halfblood and a Hufflepuff so we are bound to help others." She didn't mean for it to come out as sharp as it did, and she instantly regretted it. Declan's face physically cringed, but he quickly recovered with one of his charming smiles.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, but if you can't I understand."

"No, I'll help! I'd love to."

He looked at her warily, but still said, "Okay. How about tomorrow?"

Olivia mentally went through her schedule. She was supposed to help Maggie prepare for her first date with a 7th year Ravenclaw that she had been eyeing all year, but Olivia was sure she'd be fine with it. As long as she didn't say who she was tutoring.

"Sure. Tomorrow, in the library."

Declan smiled at her and took his hand out of his pocket. "Tomorrow."

She took his hand and shook it. He was still smiling at her as he asked, "Do you want me to walk you back to the school?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm actually heading up to the Owlery anyway."

Declan looked down at their still joined hands. "Okay." he said, finally letting go.

He turned and walked down the steps. Suddenly, he turned back around and asked, "Are you going with anyone on the next trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Uh, just Maggie. Why?" Olivia asked warily.

"Oh, no reason. See you later, Olivia." Declan smiled to himself as he turned back.

Olivia watched him until he disappeared back into school. Why would he ask her about who she was going to Hogsmeade with? He should have guessed she'd be going with Maggie. Shaking off the thought of Declan from her mind, she continued up the steps until she got into the Owlery, where Calypso, her large tawny owl, flapped her wings in delight. Calypso loved to be out in the open skies, but mostly loved sending messages between Olivia and her parents. Calypso also liked seeing the surprised faces of Muggles when they saw an owl sitting on her parents' roof.

OIivia gave Calypso her letter, and petted her down her back. The owl nuzzled against Olivia's hand and then set off.

Olivia walked out of the Owlery and headed back to the school, wondering what Maggie was going to think about her encounter with Declan and what exactly she was going to have for supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Declan was already seated at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall when he saw Olivia enter. He disregarded whatever the 3rd year was asking him about and continued to stare at Olivia until she sat down. From the corner of his eye, the 3rd year just shrugged and asked the 5th year to his left. She hadn't looked over at him, and Declan was slightly disappointed. He was sure that mentioning the next trip to Hogsmeade would have set her thoughts on him for the rest of the night, but it seemed like she hadn't so much as thought about them.

Turning to his right, he asked Judson, "So, like, how do you become friends with a Hufflepuff?"

Judson, with his fork halfway to his mouth, stared at his friend. "Uh, what?"

Declan huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, messing the style he had spent 15 minutes perfecting.

"How do you become friends with a Hufflepuff?" he asked again, slightly frustrated.

"I'm assuming that this is about Olivia, so therefore I'm going to give you my unsolicited advice, free of charge." He put his arm around Declan, and leaned in close so that no one else could hear. "If I were you, I just wouldn't bother. You could have any other girl in this whole place, and you go for the one who actually has standards. So, just don't bother and we won't have to worry about this little problem." Judson straightened and turned back to his meal, seeming satisfied with himself.

"Besides," he added, with his mouth full of mash. "What good will it do you to date a Hufflepuff? She isn't top of the class, or Quidditch champion, or whatever other awards they give Puffs. What does it benefit you?"

Declan had thought about those same questions. Being in the position that he was, it would benefit him to go for someone who would help him socially. But there was something about Olivia that he just couldn't shake, no matter how many other girls he talked to.

"Jud, there is just something about her that fascinates me. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with her. I just want to get to know her."

Judson saw the determination on Declan's face and knew that he wasn't going to stop this pursuit. When he wanted something, Declan would go to the ends of the Earth to achieve it, no matter what it took him. Back in their first year, Declan was determined to figure out a way to make it to all of his classes in the most efficient way possible. So, he experimented for weeks, finding different ways throughout the castle that would get him to his classes faster. Not only did he perfect his route, but he also found many forgotten passageways through the castle that he and Judson would often sneak around in. They'd gotten past many wandering professors by hidden compartments and secret staircases.

Sighing audibly, Judson looked up to the ceiling, then back at Declan.

"Whatever you do, dude, just don't hurt her. She's too valuable and this hit on your rep would be disastrous."

Declan punched his friend in the stomach and then turned back to the Hufflepuff table. Olivia was visible between the heads of the Ravenclaw table. She was laughing at something her friend said, her face lighting up and her eyes crinkling together until they couldn't be seen anymore. He wanted to make her laugh, and see her smiling just to him.

Soon, the feast was over and everyone got up from their tables. Declan hurriedly got up when Olivia did, and began watching her again.

Judson just laughed and called out to his friend as he was leaving, "Don't be a stalker!"

Declan walked briskly out of the Great Hall and stopped just outside of the doors, leaning against one of the pillars lining the walls. He knew that the Hufflepuff common room was towards the kitchens and that at his precise location, she would have to pass by.

Just when he'd thought he had missed her, a large group of Hufflepuffs came out of the Great Hall, with Olivia in the middle of them. They all seemed to be listening to her, and she was animatedly telling them a story.

"So then, I'm just, like, looking out over Hogwarts from the Owlery and all of a sudden he goes-"

"Beautiful, isn't it."

The group stops and turns to him. Olivia's eyes widened when she recognized who it was.

"I said, that is was beautiful, and she jumped about 2 meters in the air."

Olivia's face grew red, which only made Declan's mischievous smile grow. She had totally been talking about their encounter today at the Owlery. So he must have done something right to be on her mind.

"You've been talking about me." Declan said, a charming smile plastered on his face.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I might have. I could have been talking about something completely different, but you didn't let me finish."

Ah, a challenge. Interesting.

"Then by all means, please finish the story." Declan folded his arms across his chest as Olivia turned back to the rest of her group, who had been watching the encounter with suspecting eyes.

"So this jerk behind me scares me by sneaking up on a girl who was completely minding her own business-"

Declan threw up his hands in defense. "Hey now, don't make me the bad guy. You were the one who was late."

The Hufflepuffs around her turned slowly to face Olivia, each with a surprised, yet amused look on their faces. Declan knew that he was causing trouble, but he didn't necessarily think that Olivia couldn't handle it on her own.

"And you were the one that was so eager to meet me, you didn't specify a time. So, I was perfectly fine to take my time." Olivia's eyes sparkled with the challenge and it intrigued him. _Yeah, he definitely needed to get to know her._

"If you don't mind, Declan, we really should be getting back to our dorm." Olivia's group turned to leave, but Olivia lingered, taking a couple of steps toward him.

"There's just one more thing that I need to ask you, Olivia." His voice had dropped an octave, something that drove nearly every other girl crazy.

Olivia took another step closer to him, their bodies nearly inches apart. He had never been so close to her before, and his nerves ignited, feeling every inch of space between them. He straightened his spine and before he could think about what he was doing, he was leaning into her.

"Yes, Declan?" Olivia's voice had also dropped, and she was looking at him through her long, curly eyelashes. A faint flush had come upon her cheeks, and Declan was enjoying every minute of it.

"Say you'll go with me to Hogsmeade."

Olivia smiled.

"No."

And with that, she turned and followed her group, who had stopped just outside of the archway on their left. Giggles and smiles were exchanged between them, and Olivia looked back to cast her own mischievous smile towards Declan. Then she turned the corner and was gone.

The next morning, Maggie had nearly tackled her to the ground in the Great Hall.

"What. The. Actual. Heck. You are in so much trouble! Why didn't you tell me that you were flirting with Declan Westbrook?" She smacked Olivia's arm.

Olivia laughed lightly. "I'd hardly call what I did flirting. I was joking with him, but no actual flirting was involved."

Maggie and Olivia had entered the Great Hall. Everyone was already pretty much there, since both Olivia and Maggie were not morning people. Students from the all of the houses started whispering and pointing to the pair of them.

"How many people know of-" Olivia started.

"I guess the word got around quickly. Ha," Maggie huffed. "Good luck staying under the radar now. You're going to be the center of attention at least for the rest of the day."

"Promise me you'll stop the swarm of paparazzi at lunch?" Olivia said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and giving her friend a weird face. "Make sure they get my good side."

Maggie threw back her head and laughed loudly. "I don't think I've ever seen you do that, and please never do that again."

"Oh, shut up." Olivia pushed her still laughing friend and walked towards the Hufflepuff table. Everyone was still watching her as she went and sat down. She had just started piling porridge into her bowl when a couple of Slytherins from her year came up to her. Olivia looked up at the small group. Isabella Montague stood directly in front of her, arms crossed and hip cocked. Her cronies, Greta Point and Kelsey Richardson stood behind her, each with matching silver and green headbands. Their eyes narrowed and they sneered down at her.

"Hi, Isabella. How's it going?" Olivia said sweetly, even though the voice inside her head wanted to scream at her.

"Oh, little naive Olivia. Don't pretend that you don't know why we are here. We know what you were doing to Declan last night, and we are furious." Isabella said smoothly, brushing her hair back. Greta and Kelsey both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm sorry, what did I do exactly to upset you?" Olivia asked, rising from her seat. Isabella was just over average height, but that didn't stop Olivia from straightening her spine.

Isabella suddenly looked uncomfortable, like she hadn't expected Olivia to ask. She quickly recovered, her sneer returning.

"You totally were flirting with Declan. Clearly, you don't understand that I am his girlfriend and I don't appreciate dumb little Puffs trying to climb the social ladder. We understand that even girls like you can't resist Declan's charms, but try not to be so obvious about it. Stay away from him. Got it?"

Red, hot anger coursed through Olivia's head and all she wanted to do was pull her wand and stupify that look on Isabella's face. Olivia suddenly felt the eyes of the entire school on their exchange and knew that if she started a fight here, she would end up looking like the instigator. Pushing down her anger, she forced her face into her signature smile.

"I'm so sorry Isabella, I hadn't noticed that you and Declan were together again. It seems as though your informer was incorrect though, because Declan was actually the one flirting with me. But if you have a problem, you should bring it up with him. Besides, when he asked me out to the next Hogsmeade trip, I unfortunately told him no. I just knew that desperate girls like you would be dying to accompany him." Olivia reached back behind her for an apple and turned to face the group again. Greta's face had gone pale and Kelsey looked at Olivia with a complete and utter loathing. Isabella had a small smile on her face, her eyes open to the challenge.

"So," Olivia continued. "You won't be needing to tell this social climber to stay away from Declan because it wasn't even a problem to begin with. I hope you guys have a great school day!"

Olivia took a bite from her apple and walked away from the three girls, their mouths open in complete shock. A small satisfied smile formed on her lips as she left the Great Hall.

"Everytime I see you, you are doing something that completely surprises me." Declan's voice chided in her ear as he came and walked beside her. Olivia's smile completely disappeared.

"Are you following me?" Olivia asked sweetly, taking another bite of her apple.

Declan ignored the question and asked, "Where did that wicked anger come from?"

Olivia cast a glance at Declan, who was smiling sweetly despite the fast pace they were walking. Olivia didn't really know where she was going, just that she had to get away from the rest of the school. Declan patiently waited for her answer as they emerged into a courtyard.

"Despite popular belief, Hufflepuffs aren't all rainbows and cupcakes."

Declan was still silent, since Olivia hadn't really answered his question.

"My dad. He is also a Hufflepuff, but he inherited his anger from his Gryffindor parents. So, mine is pretty diluted, but it's there." Olivia had started pacing, her apple finally gone and brought her hand to her chin. Declan just stood there, watching her.

Olivia stopped and fully turned towards Declan.

"But seriously, why are you following me?"

Declan looked lost in his thoughts, but he said, "I just saw Isabella and thought that she said something to you-"

"Yeah, she did. But it's fine." Olivia interrupted him.

She let out a sigh. She didn't really want to continue this useless banter with him this early in the morning. "Um, I have Potions right now. I guess I should be going. When do you want to meet today? I mean, if you're still okay with me tutoring you. But I guess you would be the one okay with it, given everything that's going on. I guess I should also stop talking and let you talk." Olivia blushed profusely and bit her lip, hoping that she could just melt into the cobblestones beneath her.

Declan looked down at his feet and chuckled. Olivia noted that his hair was out of it's usual gelled back state, and it fell almost effortlessly into his eyes. He looked back up at her and Olivia shifted her gaze up to the soft morning lit sky, and then to her own hands.

"Just after your last class today. In the library."

Olivia continued to look everywhere else except for his face. Where had all of her feisty energy gone? All she was left with was embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you there." Olivia looked down at her shoes as she walked past Declan. He hadn't moved an inch, but she swore she saw him reach out his hand for hers. She continued back into the castle, not really caring if he was following her.

Olivia turned down the hallway to her right, the opposite of where she had come. As she continued her small trek back to the main part of the castle, she replayed her encounter with Isabella and the fact that Declan followed her all the way to the opposite side of the castle just to make sure she wasn't upset. She didn't expect anything else from Isabella, but it still irked her that she had tried to make a scene in front of the entire school. What she didn't understand was how everyone had found out of their rendezvous just mere hours after it happened. She was sure she needed to talk to some of her Hufflepuff mates to find the tattler.

She came upon an intersection and heard the familiar sounds of her classmates walking to their respective classes. She made a beeline towards them and merged into the flow of the corridor, praying that no one had noticed her.


	3. Chapter 3

After a particularly grueling day of studies, Declan was more than excited to finally get some alone time with Olivia. Yes, he had been talking to her a lot these past two days, but now he'd finally get the chance to talk to her without other people being suspicious. He hadn't stopped thinking about her all day, the way her hair had shone in the early morning light, her face flushed from walking. He had reached out his hand to touch her, but stopped himself. After she had left, he had chastised himself for being so careless in front of her. She was a bloody Hufflepuff! He couldn't understand why she had such a hold on him that he wanted to actually show affection in public. He was such a git in front of her.

He had nearly raced to the library as soon as he was dismissed from Transfiguration. He tried to find a small table tucked away where no one could see them, so that he could give her the most amount of privacy as he could.

He sat down and arranged his books in such a way that it'd look like he had been actively studying before she met him. He leaned back in his chair and began bouncing his knee. Five minutes passed. Ten. Twenty. He started to lose hope when he had finally spotted her coming around the corner of the Invisibility Section.

He stood and plastered what he thought was a charming, debonair smile on his lips and watched as she approached him. He stuck his hands in his pockets, trying to wipe the clamminess from them. _Merlin's beard, what was she doing to him?_

Olivia finally approached the small table and looked down at the scattered books and parchment lying haphazardly on it. "You started studying without me?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just getting ahead on some of my other classes." Declan answered smoothly. He gestured to the chair opposite of his and waited for Olivia to sit before he did. If there was one thing his family drilled into him, it was that manners and appearances are everything.

"Okay," Olivia said, after they had both sat down. She pulled out her copy of _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles: Vol. 3_. "Tell me where you want to start."

After an hour of studying, Declan wasn't sure they'd gotten anything done.

"Okay, so a selfie is when a person takes a picture of themselves using a cell phone?" Declan repeated for the sixth time in a row.

Olivia, her head in her hands, said, "Yes, Declan. And what is Instagram?"

Declan looked at her and paled. "Instagram is where you type out your innermost thoughts for your followers to see? It's the one with the bird, right?"

Olivia sighed heavily. "No, that's Twitter. Instagram is where you post said selfies, outfits, or whatever other pictures you want."

Declan threw down his quill and ran his fingers through his hair. The library lights had dimmed and most of the other students around them had left a while ago. Olivia and Declan were the only ones in their section of the library. A ghost floated by and laughed at Declan, who proceeded to throw them an obscene gesture when Olivia wasn't looking.

Or so he had thought.

"If you do that to Nearly Headless Nick one more time, I'm leaving you here with him." Olivia hadn't moved her head an inch as it still rested in between her palms.

Declan cast an apologetic glance to her and picked up his quill again.

Olivia finally looked up at him with pleading eyes. "How about we call it a day?"

"No! I mean, if you're too tired we can try again tomorrow, but I'd really like to get this Social Media platform terms list memorized before tomorrow." Declan looked at her with matching pleading eyes.

Olivia seemed to be fighting within herself. She looked back at Declan and she sighed.

"Okay, one last time and then I need to start my Divinations essay."

Declan perked up. Maybe this was his chance to help her with something. Divinations wasn't his best subject, but it wasn't his worst. He could probably teach her a few tricks, if only so that he could spend more time with her.

"Oh, I'm in Divinations. Maybe we could flip this whole tutoring session around." Declan gave her a cheesy smile and she rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

"Okay sailor, let's hold down the mast for just one second. You can help me this time, but I'll be okay from now on, alright?"

Declan smiled again and pushed his parchment closer to the two of them.

"Deal."

Olivia and Declan continued to tutor each other, Olivia eventually letting Declan help her with a few of her classes. They'd spent many days together in the library, to the point where their friends had begun to notice.

"I know that you don't realize what you are doing, but you've been spending more of your time with Declan than with me." Maggie pouted as they headed to Divinations together.

"Mags, you know that it's not like that." Olivia turned to look out of the stained glass window to see snow piling along the towers of the castle. Winter had come upon Hogwarts and to be completely honest, it was Olivia's favorite. She was a huge fan of warming up by the fire with a nice cup of tea or hot chocolate. Her main reason though, was that it made her think of her family. She could just imagine her older brother Glen solving a puzzle with their dad while her two younger brothers Thomas and Jason arguing over the merits of whatever Quidditch team they were into at the moment. Winter made her think of her family, who she loved more than anything. Olivia turned back to her friend as the window came out of her view.

Maggie just rolled her eyes.

Declan had been helping her with her Divinations work after Olivia had told him her frustrations with the class. Declan wasn't a Seer, but he understood Divination more than she could. She was grateful for his help and often told him so. He would just give her a small smile and continue with whatever they were talking about.

She and Maggie went to their usual seats in the middle of the classroom and prepared for their lesson. Professor Trelawny was one of her favorite professors because she loved what she did and wanted learning to be important in her classroom. She'd always worked with Olivia and tried hard to get her to understand the concepts, even though Olivia had been taking the classes for three years straight.

"Good morning, class. Today we will continue our discussion of Tessamancy. Remember that your essay about Palmistry is due in a week." Professor Trelawny said quietly.

Maggie groaned quietly. Olivia chuckled to herself.

Suddenly, Olivia's head grew heavy. Her eyes were slowly drooping and exhaustion waved through her. _I think I'll just rest my eyes for a minute_. Someone's book fell on the floor, jolting Olivia awake. Olivia sat back up and looked at Maggie, who was staring at her. Maggie's face was white and her hands shook slightly.

"What's going on?" Olivia whispered to Maggie.

"Olivia," Professor Trelawny had come up to her side, her face filled with concern. "What did you say?"

Olivia looked at her in confusion. The rest of the class was staring at her. No one spoke.

"I didn't say anything."

"Okay, class is dismissed. Everyone p-please leave...immediately. Margaret, will you go retrieve Headmistress McGonagall?" Professor Trelawny took Olivia's hand and led her to her office door. Everyone shuffled to leave the classroom, Maggie already gone to get the Headmistress. _What in Merlin's beard was going on?_ Trelawny opened her door, pushing Olivia inside and into a chair. She put both of her hands on Olivia's shoulders.

"What do you know about Seers?


	4. Chapter 4

Declan was minding his own business in Ancient Runes, barely paying attention to whatever the professor was saying, when Amanda Crocker raced into the classroom. She surveyed the room until she spotted Declan and motioned for him to go over to her. Glancing back at the professor, who had turned his back towards them, Declan hurried out of his desk and followed Amanda outside.

"What's going on?" he asked her when they had closed the door behind him.

"It's Olivia." Amanda looked at him worriedly. Amanda was one of Olivia's roommates since they were 1st years. They weren't as close as Olivia and Maggie, but they still cared for one another.

Declan's stomach dropped. Everything in his head went silent.

"What. Happened." Declan's tone dropped to a near snarl and Amanda winced.

"She's fine. Something happened in Divinations, and Professor Trelawny and McGonagall are with her," Amanda tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at him in the eyes. "But she asked for you."

Hope flared in his mind and he immediately said, "She asked for me?"

"Yeah, she said that you were helping her with Divinations and that it must have triggered something. I don't know, Declan. Just go to Professor Trelawny's office. She's there."

Declan raced down the corridor, leaving Amanda behind. He didn't really care. Olivia had asked for him, wanted him by her side. Even if it was just because he was tutoring her. He was faced with conflicting emotions; he was terrified that she was hurt, but elated because- _she asked for him._ He turned down the corridor and raced up the tower stairs, taking two to three steps at a time. By the time he had reached the seventh floor, his legs and lungs were burning. He slowed to a walk and reached the door. Pausing, he knocked.

Professor McGonagall opened the door and eyed Declan, her thin lips almost disappearing.

"Mr. Westbrook, please join us."

Professor McGonagall stepped aside to let Declan in. Instantly he found Olivia's face. He let out the air he didn't know he was holding. She was pale and her hands were shaky, but her eyes lit as he walked into the room. She gave him a small smile.

"Mr. Westbrook, you've been helping Ms. Morely with her Divinations lessons, correct?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. Olivia's been helping me with Muggle Studies and a few of my other classes as well." His eyes flickered over to Olivia and he winked. Olivia blushed slightly.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Morely possesses the gifts of a Seer. Did you know this upon tutoring her?"

"No, ma'am. I didn't notice anything that would cause me to think that she was a Seer." Declan was confused. Olivia was a Seer? Had she been pretending to fail Divinations just so she could spend more time with him? His stomach twisted.

"Professor McGonagall, there must be a mistake. There are no Seers in my father's family line. He is just an ordinary wizard. My mum's a Muggle, so there wouldn't be any Seers in her line..." Olivia paused when she saw McGonagall's face. "...that I know of."

Professor McGonagall sat in the chair opposite of Olivia. Professor Trelawny was behind her desk, her face a mixture of excitement and worry. McGonagall put her hand on Olivia's, who held them in her lap.

"Please tell me your mother's family."

"Well," started Olivia, casting a glance at Declan. "My mum has one brother. Her parents are James MacMillan and Winifred Slade."

Professor McGonagall shook her head. "I don't recognize those names, although if we go back far enough, I'm sure we would be able to find some sort of connection."

Declan stepped forward. "So, what do we do now?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Declan, as if just remembering that he was still in the room. "Well, we need to record the prophecy that Olivia said during Divinations at the Ministry of Magic. Once we do that, they will most likely want to monitor her for the next few weeks."

Declan turned to McGonagall. "She spoke a prophecy?" His eyes widened as he looked at Olivia, who tried not to make eye contact with him.

"Professor McGonagall, I don't even remember what I said. How am I supposed to record something that I can't remember how to do?" Olivia pleaded.

Professor Trelawny spoke up. "No need to worry about that, dear. We will get that sorted out. In the meantime, we will continue to work together to sort your gifts out." She gave Olivia a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Olivia faced Trelawny. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did I say?"

Trelawny shook her head. "You spoke directly to Ms. Juniper. She is the one who would be able to remember exactly what you said, if you asked her."

Declan straighten. He was going to go find Maggie the second he knew Olivia was okay.

"We need to get to the Ministry. Olivia, you will be excused for today's and tomorrow's lessons. Is that alright with you?" McGonagall rose from her seat, and walked to the door, expecting Olivia to follow.

"Oh, um, yes ma'am." Olivia mumbled while she followed McGonagall. As she passed Declan, she reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Electricity shot up his arm and he became very aware of the space between them. She leaned into him, to speak into his ear.

"Thank you for coming. It really means a lot." She smiled at him and continued past. When she let go of his hand, the absence of heat made the entire room cold. It was the first time she had touched him and Declan couldn't remember how to breathe.

Whispers followed him down the hall. News broke that Olivia had spoken a prophecy during Divinations. No one could actually remember what was said, but they knew that it was serious. The students also knew that Olivia and McGonagall had gone to the Ministry of Magic that afternoon and Declan was the last student to be seen with her. So, naturally, they all flocked to him for information.

"Guys, it's really no big deal." Declan smiled to the group of fourth years that had approached him. "I was helping Olivia with Divinations, that's why the professors called me in. We are not dating. Besides, she's a Puff. Does that really mean that she's a Seer? Probably was hexed by some Ravenclaw showing off. Halfbloods are not seers." The group nodded and giggled.

"Besides," one of the girls spoke up, her face the same color of a ripe tomato. "You would never settle for someone like Olivia Morely. Just look at her."

Rage flared in Declan, and he fought to keep it down. _Keep the image,_ he reminded himself.

"Right," he said, after a pause. He reached forward and lifted her chin. The girl's eyes widened, and her blush deepen. Whenever Olivia blushed, she grew rosy. It wasn't this obnoxious shade of fuchsia that this fourth year was currently wearing. It had only been a few hours and Declan already missed Olivia. If she were here, they would be in the library studying, not prancing around trying to avoid conversations just like this. But, Declan had an image to portray, and currently Olivia was not part of it. He wanted to protect her as much as possible, and putting her in the limelight was not a part of the plan. "The only girl that I would ever settle for would be the one who could match me in every single way." He leaned into her, a roguish smile on his face.

She visibly gulped. "Y-yeah. Of course." Her eyes were a bright blue. Too bright, Declan realized. What he wanted was dark chocolate brown staring back at his. He couldn't focus.

Declan let go quickly, taking a step away from the girl.

"So, you understand now how bad the rumors can get." A sly smile appeared on his face.

The group of girls nodded, still processing what had just happened.

"So, if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." Declan's chin dropped and he stared at each of the girls individually, finally winking at the last girl. He turned around and walked down the corridor, his smile instantly gone. He could hear the girls giggling louder and shout-whispering, _Can you believe it? He winked at me! He was SO going to kiss me!_

He turned the corner, desperate to put space in between him and his groupies. He had been hearing the rumors all day and was growing tired of trying to put up his front. He walked to the library, his one place of solace and noticed a distinct head of hair heading towards the courtyard. Declan paused. If he caught up with Maggie, maybe she would tell him what Olivia had prophesied. Then he could tell Olivia and it would alleviate some stress from her. He turned down towards the courtyard, picking up his pace.

Maggie had stopped by the large stone fountain, her head in her hands. As Declan neared, he could hear her quiet sobs. He stopped a few meters away from her, not really knowing what to do. He didn't have any sisters, considering he was an only child, and he didn't really console weeping girls in his spare time. Before he could react, Maggie turned around and saw him.

Her tears stopped and her mouth formed into a scowl.

"What are you doing here?" She snarled at him.

"I'm here for Olivia." Declan said, tentatively. He didn't know Maggie well, but if looks could kill, he would be a dead man.

Maggie threw her arms up, exasperated. "I don't believe that for one second. I know that you are using her."

"Using her? For what gain?" Declan took a few steps forward, frustration building. He put his hands in his trouser pockets.

"How would I know what your motives are? I just don't trust you. I know that you are going to get her hopes up, and them break them. Because that's what you do." Maggie spit the words out at him.

His anger flared as he finally came up to her. Her red hair contrasted starkly with the white snow. Her face and eyes were red and swollen from her crying earlier, but whatever sadness was gone, replaced with pure loathing. Declan had become familiar with that emotion over the years. Slowly, he could feel himself stiffen, ready to receive whatever blow she might offer.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much. I have been nothing but kind to you-"

"Kind to me?" Maggie interrupted, her voice rising. "You bailed on our date earlier this year after I helped you in Astronomy. Sound familiar?"

Crap. Declan remembered that late summer day when he bummed into her on his way to Quidditch practice. He thought she was cute enough and decided to pursue. He had noticed that she was carrying an Astronomy textbook and had asked her questions about the constellations, along with a date set for that following Hogsmeade trip. He went to practice that day, which was a particularly grueling one, and forgot all about her. He ended up going to Hogsmeade with another Slytherin from his year.

"That was months ago. Are you still mad at me for that?" Declan knew that he wasn't helping his situation, but couldn't stop himself.

Maggie's mouth flew open. "You just clarified so many things for me. It's a good thing that we didn't go out that day, because if I had to spend any amount of time with you, I'm sure I would have wanted to die."

Maggie brushed past Declan, heading inside.

"Wait," Declan called to her.

She stopped.

"Olivia said that you were the one to witness the prophecy. Could you tell me what it was?"

Maggie turned around slowly, her face blank. She shifted her weight to her left side and said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Maggie straightened.

" _A boy warrior born alone and pure; a fiery girl who was unsure will meet together one fateful day and mend two hearts that have strayed. Their love at first though small in might, will reign on Earth the one true sight. An evil from a land out west brings turmoil and bloodshed to all the rest. Solemates, as legend tells, are the only ones who can break the spells."_

Declan stopped. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think.

 _Solemates._

Maggie stared at him. "This prophecy is about you. And Olivia."

Declan ran up to her. "That can't be true. We barely know each other. She can't be my..my.." Declan's breathing grew ragged.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Of course it's you. You're an only child from a family of Aurors. Olivia was unsure to meet with you that first day because you are...you. And you can't tell me that you don't have feelings for her. I see it all over your face."

"It could be anyone." Declan frantically searched her eyes. Maggie went still.

"If you hurt her, you're dead." Her tone was cold.

"I would never hurt her," Declan matched her tone. "Do..do you think she..?"

"I don't think she knows it's about her. She wouldn't dare think it was even about her," Maggie took Declan's arm and led him back into the castle. "We can't tell her yet."

"No one can know." Declan agreed.

They walked in silence back to the library.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia still wasn't used to all of the attention that she was getting from the rest of the school. It had been a week since she spoke the prophecy in class. Nobody her age would really look into her eyes, and all of the 1st and 2nd years were awestruck with her whenever she walked by. She felt isolated for the first time in her life. She didn't know what to do, so she spent most of her time with Trelawny working on her gifts. They couldn't explain exactly why she hadn't displayed any of her gifts until now. They just assumed that it had something to do with the fact that her mother's line was filled with so many Muggles, that the Seer gifts were less likely to appear by the time it got to Olivia. Someone from the Ministry had found a connection to some Seers at the beginning of the 17th Century. She didn't really care. All she wanted was to disappear into the tapestries and never come back.

Olivia walked towards the Owlery with a letter clutched in her hand. She didn't have the nerve to tell her parents the news until now. She didn't really know what to say to them. How could she tell her parents that their lives were going to change? Glen had just gotten a new job at Gringotts. Who knows how this would affect his life? She walked up the steps of the tower and braced her hand on the railing. Ice and snow covered the steps, making the trek up the tower almost unbearable. She could just wait to tell her parents until she got home for the Christmas holiday, but she didn't want to see their reaction to her news. No, she thought, sending a letter would be easier.

Calypso ruffled her feathers when she saw Olivia. The bird squawked in delight and Olivia couldn't help but smile. Calypso was a weird bird. One time, back when Glen was still in school, they had just gotten Calypso and she was so excited to send her first letter that she dropped it as soon as she flew out of the window. Luckily, Calypso noticed her mistake quickly and had to circle back to get the letter. As she flew away with the letter clutched tightly in her claws, she flipped in the air, causing Thomas to promptly smack his hand on his forehead.

Olivia's smile grew at the memory. She gave the letter to the bird, who shot up and out of the Owlery.

Sighing, Olivia walked out of the Owlery and leaned against the wall overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. The snow had fallen heavily, making everything around her white. There were snowmen guarding the entrance to the footbridge, who had watched her as she walked by. Evidence of a snowball fight between the Gryffindors was off towards Hagrid's Hut. Snow had begun to fall, soft small snowflakes floating down onto Hogwarts. Olivia felt at peace. She put her elbow on the edge of the wall and rested her head in her gloved palm. She could feel her nose running from the cold, her cheeks probably red as well.

The one thing that had surprised her the most was Declan. She knew that asking for him had been a mistake. The way he had looked at her after he found out that she was a Seer was almost unbearable. He had looked at her as if she was some animal, and it made her feel so small. Declan was the one person she felt she could be completely herself with, not some artificial version that everyone expected her to be. Sometimes, she got tired with the Hufflepuff stereotype. Everyone always expected her to understand, and to work hard, and be humble. Most of the time, she was just tired, and wanted to let loose from the standard that she put on herself. Olivia saw that possibility with Declan, but she'd lost it as quickly as she had gained it. Would she still be civil with Declan? Of course. Their relationship had changed, and she didn't know where it had gone. He hadn't even talked to her after she got back from the Ministry. She even showed up to their usual table in the library, but he wasn't there.

Olivia had decided to head back to the castle when she saw a student walking towards the Quidditch pitch. Looking closer, she saw the familiar red hair of her best friend, Maggie. Maggie wasn't a huge fan of Quidditch, so it surprised her that Maggie would even go to the Quidditch pitch unless she had to. Quidditch wasn't even practicing since the Christmas holiday was in two days. Olivia hurried down the tower, careful to make sure she didn't slip on the ice, and followed her friend.

Olivia crept behind one of the beams that supported the stands and poked her head around it. She saw Maggie walk to the middle of the pitch where she met with another figure. Olivia was just out of range, so she cast the amplifying charm, Sonorus, on Maggie and whoever she was with so that she could hear them.

"Sooner or later, she is going to catch us and who knows what she'll think." Maggie said to the figure.

The person she was with chuckled and then said in a familiar voice, "She won't catch us. Besides, we are not doing anything wrong."

Olivia gasped. As she looked closer, she could see the dark brown hair in its immaculate state that she had grown so fond of. It was Declan. With Maggie. She turned around and sank to the frozen ground beneath her.

They were together. Sneaking off together to meet. Without her knowing. Olivia's chest ached, but she stood up, and walked back to the castle. If they didn't want her knowing that they were together, that was fine. Olivia would be happy for them, even if she had thought that someday maybe her and Declan… Nevermind. It probably wouldn't happen anyway. Besides, she saw how Declan looked at her in Trelawny's office. He probably just thought that she was some helpless halfblood that he couldn't be bothered with. Olivia tried to convince herself, but the way her heart lurched told her differently.

Olivia brushed away a few traitorous tears as she entered into the warm castle corridors. She walked to the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall. Dinner wasn't ready yet, but she didn't know where else to go. No one was in the Great Hall, so she decided to go to the kitchens. Often when Olivia was faced with a difficult problem that she couldn't solve, she found solace in the company of the house elves. At first, they refused to have her help with anything. She would end up just sitting in the kitchen, in the way of everyone until they finally allowed her to peel potatoes. That was the only thing that they would ever allow her to do, so she had grown accustomed to sitting on a small stool and peeling potatoes by herself.

She walked into the kitchen and found that they were all busy to bother with more than a small squeaked, hello, before they were off to do their next task. Olivia quietly resigned herself to the small corner where she found her stool and set to work peeling potatoes.

After 25 and a half potatoes were peeled, Olivia looked over and noticed that one of the house elves, one who she did not recognize, was staring at her. She held a large mop that was twice her height, and a bucket filled with filthy water sat nearby. When she noticed her, the house elf quickly averted her eyes, her ears going down. She began to mop feverishly. Olivia walked over to her, a small smile on her lips and said, "Hello there, what's your name?"

The house elf looked up at her and said, "I'm Meekey, miss. Meekey is new this year. Sorry to have disturbed you, miss."

"Oh, you didn't disturb me, Meekey. I'm actually glad that someone has taken the time to talk to me. I'm Olivia Morely."

"N-No, p-problem, miss." Meekey kept eyeing the other house elves around them, but no one was paying attention to their exchange.

"Meekey, why are you washing the floor? Don't they just have magic do it for them?" Olivia inquired.

Meekey looked down at the mop in her hands. "Oh, yes, miss. They usually do. But, Meekey hasn't been the best helper in the kitchens recently, so they made Meekey clean the floors until Meekey has learned her lesson. Meekey did this before at the old master's house, so Meekey isn't upset." Her big eyes looked up at Olivia with pride.

"Who was your last master?" Olivia asked, her voice laced with suspicion. House-elves that came to Hogwarts usually had previous masters who were either abusive, or negligent.

"The Westbrooks, miss." Meekey must have seen the expression on her face because she added, "They were rather kind to Meekey, but Master told Meekey that Hogwarts needed more elves, so they fired Meekey so that Hogwarts would have Meekey. Meekey is very grateful, indeed."

Olivia's eyebrows furrowed. She was just about to ask Meekey another question when another house elf barked at Meekey to help her with one of the dishes.

"Meekey has to go, miss. But Meekey likes Olivia, so Meekey is happy to talk to Olivia any time she wants." Meekey stared up at Olivia with her big doll like eyes. Olivia couldn't help but smile at her.

Olivia stood up from her bench as Meekey joined the other house elf. She left her knife by the stool and walked out of the kitchens. Olivia found herself going to the Great Hall. Dinner was starting in a few minutes, so the majority of the school was already sat down at their respective tables. Olivia sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table, hoping to avoid her friends. She wasn't in the mood to see any of them, let alone Maggie or Declan.

Dinner came and past, where luckily none of her friends came up to her. She saw Amanda start to get up to join her, but Suzanne Simons, one of her roommates, put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. After dinner was a different story.

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day!" Maggie looped her arm through Olivia's, the other one twirling her hair in her fingers.

"That was the point." Olivia muttered to herself. Louder she said, "Oh, yeah, I've just been busy all day. We must have missed each other."

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, right. So, have the fans moved onto someone else?"

"Seems like it." Olivia debated bringing up Declan with her. She knew that it would drive her insane if they didn't talk it out, but she also wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. For once, she wished Maggie would just leave her alone.

Maggie, unfortunately, had another idea. She dragged Olivia out of the main corridor to an adjacent one. All of the rest of the students filed down to their common rooms, avoiding the hallway they had occupied. For good measure, Maggie sat her down on a bench, away from the view of the main corridor.

"What's going on, Livvy? You've been avoiding me since you got back from the Ministry."

Olivia looked down at her hands. "I saw you two."

Maggie paused. "What?"

Olivia turned back to Maggie, her eyes filled with confusion. Olivia's own filled with tears. She didn't even realize that she was this upset about it.

"I saw you and Declan together. At the Quidditch pitch today."

Maggie's face went white. Her mouth opened and closed. All of Olivia's suspicions were confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Declan made up? That you are dating? I would understand. I'd be happy for you two. If that's what makes you happy." Olivia wiped the tears away, replacing them with a weak smile. "I'm glad that you finally found someone. I'll admit that I didn't expect it to be Declan, after what he did earlier this year, but hey, the heart wants what the heart wants." She looked over at Maggie. She had a surprised look on her face, as if she couldn't understand what was happening. She must be shocked that Olivia found out.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He's a great guy. I'm glad that you have found each other because I want the both of you to be happy."

"Olivia-" Maggie started.

Olivia held up her hand. The tears were starting to come back in full force. She stood up and faced Maggie. In a low voice she said, "If you say anything, I don't think I can hold it in any longer." She took a deep breath.

Maggie sighed. Just as she was about to open her mouth, someone called out to Olivia.

Declan.

He was standing just at the intersection of the main corridor and the one they were currently in. His blue eyes were bright, as if he were just laughing with his friends. His lips formed a easy smile at her, and her own heart squeezed. He started walking towards her, and the floodgates opened. Her stomach and heart contracted at the same time. Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She would be happy for them, even if it broke her heart. Olivia walked back towards the main corridor, towards Declan.

"Livvy, just wait-" Maggie called after her.

"Olivia?" Declan's face filled with concern and confusion as she grew closer to him. His arms reached out for her, but she stopped just before him.

"I'm happy for you. Maggie is a great girl. I hope you two are happy together." Olivia tried to sound normal, but even she couldn't convince herself. She brushed past him, avoiding looking at him.

"What did you do?" Olivia heard Declan ask Maggie, his voice hard with anger and confusion.

"She found out." Maggie snapped back.

Olivia's heart lurched again, and she began racing to her dorm.

As soon as the door to her dorm shut behind her, she fell onto her bed, alarming Suzanne and Amanda. They rushed to her side, Amanda putting her hand on her back.

"Livvy, what's wrong?" Suzanne's voice was soft.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just tired." Olivia's reply was muffled in the pillow.

Suzanne and Amanda looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders.

Two days had past, and Declan knew that Olivia was avoiding him. After she had left him with his arms open for her, he had barked at Maggie, assuming that she had done something to her to make her upset. Maggie told him that Olivia thought that they were dating. Declan's own heart had dropped when she said that, because he couldn't tell her any different. It was better for her to think that they were together rather than know about the prophecy. At least that's what he was telling himself. He wanted to tell her everything, that the only girl he ever thought of anymore was her, and that he was starting to fall for her and it terrified him to admit it. He'd never felt like this for anyone before. He tried to talk to her between classes, but all she would do was give him a sad smile and quickly walk away.

Judson thought that Declan was acting insane. He didn't understand why he would care so much about the new Seer's opinion when she was most likely just faking her "powers" for attention. Declan had to walk out of their dorm because of it to stop himself from punching Jud in the face. Declan even tried to convince Maggie to tell Olivia, but she refused. Maggie didn't want to burden Olivia with the prophecy, which Declan understood, but it killed him to lie to her. So, he resigned himself to sneaking glances at her in the library the past two days to make sure she was okay. Christmas holiday had arrived and that meant going back to his family's manor. He wasn't really looking forward to it, but it meant that he could step away from Olivia to clear his head. His grades had dropped a little, what with everything going on, and he knew his mother would be upset. What he was most looking forward to was seeing his father, who hadn't been there to see him off at the beginning of the year. He wrote in a letter later that he was in the middle of an investigation and couldn't step away from it, and that he was excited to catch up at Christmas. Declan couldn't wait.

Declan stepped off the train at King's Cross station, with his suitcase in hand. He was looking through the crowd for his mother when someone ran into his back and let out a small, "I'm sorry!"

He turned around and saw Olivia.

"Oh, hi." she said. Her hair was loose, a small wave running through the ends of it. She had a hat on that covered her ears, and a matching black scarf. Her brown eyes were staring up at his and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He cleared his throat. "Hi."

"I didn't know you would be going home for the holiday. I assumed you would stay behind with Judson." she said. She was being polite, but Declan could tell that she wanted to run away. And fast.

"Oh, no. My father is going to be home for the holiday, so I decided to go." Declan said.

"That's good. I'm glad." She gave him a polite smile. Declan debated telling her the truth right then, he could see her starting to step away from him. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from behind say, "Well that couldn't possibly be my son. He's better looking than me." Declan turned and saw his father standing proudly at him, his mother right behind. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Father, I didn't know you were coming!" He stepped to his father and embraced him, a smile on his face. His father hugged him tightly, but let go quickly.

"Who's this? One of your friends from school?" his father asked, gesturing to a retreating Olivia. Her face paled slightly when all of their attention slid to her.

"Yes, father. This is Olivia Morely. She's a Hufflepuff in my same year." Declan smiled at her, giving her a reassuring wink. Olivia stiffened slightly, but gave his father a big smile.

"Oh yes, Olivia Morely. You're the new Seer that everyone in the Ministry is talking about." His father reached out a hand and Olivia took it. "Must be crazy to have discovered it all of a sudden. And at such an old age, too."

Olivia blushed slightly and lowered her head. "Yes, it came as quite of a shock."

His mother finally spoke up. She was eyeing Olivia, a frown on her face. "Morely, I don't think I recognize that name. Where is your family from?" Declan cringed.

"Oh, my family is from a small town near Bedford." Olivia replied.

His mother straightened her back.

"Are your parents muggles?" His mother asked. Declan wanted to scream at her, but there were so many people still at the station.

Olivia, to her credit, didn't back down from the challenge.

"Yes and no, ma'am. My father is a wizard. He works for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Transportation. My mother, however, is a Muggle teacher in secondary school."

Declan's mother narrowed her eyes at Olivia. Olivia gave a polite smile, but her gaze was icy.

"Well," Declan's father cleared his throat. "It was nice to meet you, Olivia. If you'll excuse us." Olivia said her goodbyes and then took off down the platform, looking for her parents. Declan watched as she departed.

"Declan, please tell me that wasn't your girlfriend." Declan's mother asked. He looked at her when he lost Olivia in the crowd. His mother was staring after her too, her eyes narrowed into slits and her mouth still in a frown.

"And what if she is?" Declan said to her. She looked sharply up at him, her mouth in a thin line. Her gray eyes were like steel.

"Declan, you know how we feel." His mother turned and walked away, leaving his father with him.

"Son, you shouldn't tease your mother like that." His father said. He had a smirk on his face as they walked after his mother.

"Dad, I just don't think that who I date has anything to do with Mum. She acts as if it's scandalous for me to date someone who isn't a pureblood. Those times are past us. It shouldn't matter anymore."

"You're right. But our family has it traditions, and one does not break those traditions. Your mother and I were raised a specific way, and it's hard to change that thinking in just a day. I think it would upset your mother, though, if you knowingly went against her wishes."

"I can't help myself. I tried. There is just something about Olivia that makes me feel different. And I like it. I don't want to stop the friendship that we have. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. She's not my girlfriend. I don't think she even feels the same way about me." The awkwardness of the conversation suddenly hit. He didn't really want his parents to know about Olivia. She was a piece of him that he didn't want corrupted by his parents. He didn't want anyone else to come and take her away from him.

"If you're asking for my opinion," his father spoke after some time. "You need to find out. Because she better be worth it if you're going to test our family's reputation on her."

Declan looked at his father. He had his back straight, his hands clasped behind his back. His father had turned rigid in a matter of minutes. He didn't understand why they were acting this way, and it worried him. They didn't know that she was his soulmate, the one he was destined to be with. He wasn't sure he was even going to tell them. They continued walking down the station side by side.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia sat in an overstuffed chair in her family's home. She had a cup of tea in her hands, and was watching the snow fall outside. The Christmas tree sat in front of her and was decorated with various sizes of snowmen. Every year, her mother would decorate the tree with a theme. This year, it was snowmen. When Olivia had first got home, she laughed so hard, her mother smacked her across the head with a newspaper. Her entire family was home for the holiday for the first time in a few years, and she couldn't be happier. The only thing that had stomped on her happy mood was her encounter at the train station with Declan's parents. She was planning on avoiding him for the rest of the school year, but it seemed fate had different ideas. She remembered the stone cold gaze of Declan's mother judging her as she said that her mother was a muggle. Honestly, it wasn't any of her business and Olivia almost lost her temper in the station right there. If it hadn't been for the nervous look on Declan's face, she would've blown up on the spot. She had been stewing about ever since. What was she thinking? She would never be able to fit into a family like that. Olivia could imagine Maggie visiting with Declan's parents, his mother with a bright smile on her face. Maggie would fit right in. Olivia brought her cup of tea up to her mouth and spilled it down the front of her shirt.

She cursed.

"Hey, watch your language, girl." Olivia's mother chided from the next room.

"Sorry!"

Her mother poked her head into the room. "What's going on in here? Thinking of that boy again?"

Olivia choked on her tea. "Excuse me?" She said between coughs.

Her mother cracked a smile. "I may not be in with the youth these days, but I can always tell when a girl is thinking about boys. Especially ones that cause frown lines on a 16 year old."

Olivia's frown deepened. "Hey, I do not have frown lines."

Her mother smiled at her and walked to the pink and blue floral couch she'd inherited from Olivia's grandmother. It was hideous, but whenever her grandmother came over, it made her smile. So we kept it. She gestured for Olivia to join her, which she did. She flopped into the arms of her mother, just like she did whenever she was woken up by nightmares. Her head rested in her mother's lap. Her mother's hands immediately went to play with her hair.

Sara Morely was a kind woman. She was a busy woman, always helping others and trying to run a family full of wizards. She was especially liked by the students in her classes and respected by her peers. Sara always told the truth, regardless of whether or not one was ready to hear it. She was working as a grocery clerk when she met Percy Morely and the rest was history. When Percy told Sara about the wizarding world, all she did was shrug and say, "Figures."

"Now, tell me what's been bothering you all holiday. Don't try to deny it, I can see it written all over your face. You're moping all over the house."

Olivia sighed. "It's just this guy that I met this year."

"Oh, finally."

"What?"

Her mother pushed herself up enough to face Olivia. "You finally have some game. I was worried you were never going to get a boyfriend."

"Hey!" Olivia protested.

Her mother just laughed. "Just keep going."

Olivia rolled her eyes and faced her mother. "So this guy, who by the way is one of the more popular guys in my class, asked me to tutor him in Muggle Studies-"

"I still don't like that class," her mother interrupted. "It makes us seem like animals for wizards to observe."

"Anyway," Olivia continued. "He started to help me with a few of my classes and we became friends. Then I found out about the Seer stuff and then after that, I found out that he and Maggie Juniper were dating."

Her mother didn't speak for a minute. "I don't necessarily see the problem here. Unless you have feelings for him."

Olivia was silent.

"Well that explains it." Her mother reached up and grabbed Olivia's hands. "Your problem is simple. Go get your man."

"Uh, mum, it's not that simple. Maggie and Declan are together. They are happy. Besides I don't even think I have feelings for him."

Olivia then told her mother about finding Maggie and Declan at the pitch, and what happened in the corridor. Her mother looked at her incredulously.

"He had his arms opened for you? And he looked concerned? And then he asked Maggie what she did to you?" Her mother inquired.

"Well, yeah. Then I bumped into him at the train station and it was totally awkward. He was like staring at me as if he wouldn't see me again." Olivia said.

Her mother stood up. "That's it. I have a nuisance for a daughter." She turned and faced Olivia. "Honey, he clearly has feelings for you. There has to be something else going on between Maggie and him, because I can tell you that they are not together. Based on what you told me, at least. Have you asked Maggie? Did she say that they were together?"

Olivia looked down at her hands. "Well, no. I didn't think I could hear her say that they were together and be okay with it."

Her mother softly sighed and put her hand under Olivia's chin.

"Ask Maggie when you get back. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding."

"Okay, mum. I'll do that."

The first day back, Olivia was determined to find Maggie and Declan. She luckily hadn't run into Declan on the train back. She hadn't seen Maggie either, but she knew she'd see both of them during Charms. Olivia walked out of the Great Hall, her mouth set into a firm line as her eyes searched the packed corridor. She finally saw Maggie's signature hair pulled back into a ponytail. She started to walk towards her when someone suddenly yelled.

"Olivia Morely! Wait a second!" It was Judson Graham. Olivia was shocked that Judson was even talking to her. She didn't even think that Judson knew her actual name. If what she had heard from Declan was true, Judson didn't even really like her.

She let Judson come up to her and he smiled. She instantly flashed back to a similar scene, but with brown hair and striking blue eyes. She brushed the memory from her mind.

"Judson Graham. What are you doing?" Olivia asked, trying to be polite.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I thought that I could walk with you to Charms. Maybe even sit next to you?" Judson's eyes were questioning, a small smile on his lips. It made Olivia suspicious, but she ignored it.

"Sure, yeah. How was your holiday?" Olivia asked.

Judson's smile widen as he looked above her. Olivia started to turn but Judson reached out and grabbed her shoulders. He put his arm around her and led her down the hall towards the Charms classroom.

"You know, it wasn't that great. My parents are off on some sort of vacation and didn't bother to invite me. Whatever. I'll be 17 this summer so I don't really care," he glanced down at her, a half smile on his lips that looked exactly like Declan's. They must compare notes.

They finally reached the classroom and Olivia slithered out from under Judson's grip. He still followed over to her desk and promptly sat right beside her. He set his books down with a bang and everyone looked at them. Olivia looked down and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"So, tell me about yourself, Morely. I don't think I've ever heard what your favorite holiday is." Judson leaned back in his chair and grinned down at her.

Olivia smiled. "Well, this is going to sound really selfish, but my favorite holiday is actually my birthday."

Judson nearly fell off his chair. He leaned forward and stared at Olivia, his mouth wide.

"Your birthday? Really? Not Christmas or Valentine's Day?"

Olivia blushed. Just then, she saw Declan walk into the classroom, Maggie trailing right behind. Her eyes connected with Declan's and she felt the pieces of her heart flutter.

Declan broke off and saw Judson sitting next to her. His eyes instantly glossed over and he stopped in his tracks. Maggie had to push him from behind to get him to his seat. He wouldn't look over at them after that. Maggie glanced back at her, sadness in her eyes. She put a hand on Declan's back and Olivia turned back to Judson. If Olivia couldn't have Declan, then maybe she could try with Judson. He seemed to have an interest in her, anyway.

"My birthday is all about me and my family. It brings all the people I love together for one day and it just brings so much happiness into my day." Olivia finally replied.

Judson smiled softly and looked into Olivia's eyes.

"There's more than meets the eye, isn't there Morely?"

They sat there, staring at each other until Professor Flitwick tapped on the board. Olivia, flustered, opened her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6_ and smiled to herself.

This pattern continued for the next two weeks. Olivia now waited for Judson to walk with her to Charms, where they would sit together and talk. Judson even gave her tips in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Olivia and Judson would walk to the Owlery together to write letters to their parents. They would talk about everything under the sun, and Olivia grew closer and closer to Jud. She could see herself putting her trust in him with every conversation. She was finally feeling like a normal person again.

One morning, Judson took Olivia down a separate corridor before Charms. He looked behind them and pressed Olivia against the wall.

"Whoa there. What's going on here?" Olivia asked, her voice filled with uncomfortable laughter.

"Oh,I'm sorry, I thought I saw one of the professors," He took a step away from her, glancing back behind him again. "I just wanted to get you alone."

"Um, what for?" Olivia asked, her eyes darting to the main corridor. It was almost time for the first class of the day to start, but there weren't any students down this corridor.

"Olivia. We've been spending a lot of time together. I think you are someone that could really make me happy. I was wondering if maybe you would go out with me this next week?" Judson looked down at her with worry and nervousness in his eyes.

All of the tension that was between them melted away. Olivia smiled at him. He was asking her out! Declan never even tried to ask her out. He didn't even bother talking to her these past couple weeks. Any time she saw Declan, she was usually with Judson, and so Declan would just walk away or stare them down. She'd just shoot him as mean a glance as she could or she'd ignore him. Two could play at that game.

"I'd love to go to out with you." Olivia's voice lowered, and she saw that Judson was glancing down at her lips. Her palms started to sweat as Judson leaned closer inch by inch.

 _He's going to kiss me,_ Olivia thought. Disregarding her first actual kiss last year, this would be her first kiss with a boy that she actually liked. Her eyes started to close and she could feel Judson's breath on her lips. Their lips barely touched when suddenly Judson wasn't there anymore.

Olivia opened her eyes to find Declan pulling Judson back by his robe collar and flinging him to the floor.

"Declan, what are you doing?" Olivia screamed.

Declan ignored her and jumped on top of Judson, swinging furiously at his face. Judson dodged the blow and somehow managed to get on top of Declan. They began blindly hitting and kicking each other, totally unaware of Olivia's pleading cries. Olivia spotted Maggie running down the corridor, Professor Longbottom trailing behind her.

"That's enough boys!" Professor Longbottom pulled out his wand and separated the two of them with a spell that Olivia didn't recognize.

"Judson Graham, come with me. Declan Westbrook, go to Madame Pomfrey. Ladies, please get to your classes." Judson stood and wiped the blood from his nose. He cast a loathing glare at Declan, who still lay on the ground, and followed Professor Longbottom.

Olivia turned to face Declan. "How could you? He wasn't doing anything wrong."

Declan glared up at her. "He wasn't doing anything wrong? He's totally using you, Livvy. He's been doing it for weeks. Can't you see that?" His voice had turned soft towards the end.

"Olivia, I know that you are all about giving people the benefit of the doubt, but Judson isn't really a good match for you." Maggie's voice was soft. As if Olivia was too fragile to handle herself.

"Can't the two of you just leave me alone for once?" Olivia yelled. She had angry tears in her eyes, and her blood pounded in her ears. "I'm finally happy for once and then you two have to come and ruin it again."

Declan finally stood up and walked toward Olivia, but she took a step back. Declan stopped and crossed his arms. His jaw clenched and he turned away from Olivia. Maggie stepped forward and touched Declan's shoulder, looking at his face with concern.

"C'mon Dec. She's not going to listen to what we have to say anyway. She has to learn for herself." Maggie said, glancing warily at Olivia.

Olivia's anger flared. "Oh, cause you guys know what's best for me. The girl neither of you have even tried to talk to, or even hang out with."

"You are the one avoiding us, Livvy! We have been trying to talk to you since we got back from Christmas holiday!" Maggie yelled, stepping closer to Olivia. "I miss you. But you are infuriating." Her voice cracked with emotion.

Olivia looked at her friend. They have been inseparable since year one and have never fought to this extent. They once made a vow to never let a boy come between them, but as Olivia looked out at her and Declan, she knew that the vow they made was broken. The broken pieces of her heart flared again.

"I just...I just need some time. Give me some time to think about everything. I am going on this date with Judson. He's been closest thing I've had to a friend these past weeks and-"

"You trust him." Declan interrupted, still not looking at her.

"Well, don't you?" Olivia replied.

Declan looked up and met her eyes. They were stormy, instead of the calm blue she was used to seeing. They were full of rage and hurt and longing. Olivia had the sudden urge to reach out, to brush away the tear that was falling down his face. She wanted to kiss each tear away and hold him until he was happy again.

"No. I don't."

Declan began walking down the corridor, towards the infirmary. Maggie gave Olivia one last glance and then followed Declan. Olivia sat down on the nearest bench and let out a tiny gasp. As soon as they were gone, she let the floodgates open.

Declan turned the corner of the corridor and slammed against the wall. Judson had really kicked his trash, but he didn't care. As soon as he saw Judson take Olivia down the other corridor, he knew that he needed to follow them. Then Judson started to move in on her, and she was _letting_ him; he just couldn't take it anymore. His vision turned red and all he could do was pull him away from her. His soulmate. His heart was crushed when he saw Olivia look longingly after Judson. He knew he lost her then. The place in his heart where Olivia sat was torn, and Declan didn't like it. Maggie finally turned the corner and saw Declan leaning against the wall.

"Dude, you got your butt kicked."

"No, really?" Declan snapped.

Maggie sighed and grabbed Declan's arm and put it around her shoulders. He leaned his weight onto her and they walked together towards the infirmary.

"I think we should tell her." Maggie spoke after some time.

"I was just thinking that now would be the perfect time to make the lie worse and kiss you or something in front of her so she'd hate us more."

Declan saw Maggie physically flinch, but was quickly masked by her adjusting her grip on him.

"Okay, I get that you're pissed and everything, but don't take it out on me. We are on the same team."

Declan stopped. He looked down at Maggie. "Are we, Mags? Because I've been on Olivia's side this entire time. I wanted to tell her from the beginning, but you were the one to convince me to not tell her and to perpetuate this lie. I'm tired of this bullcrap. I miss her," Declan's voice cracked. "And I want her in my life and away from my ex-best friend."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "The only reason you are fighting with Judson is because he made a move on Olivia when you didn't."

"Only because you stopped me! Now she hates the both of us and whose fault is that?" Declan took his arm out of Maggie's reach and hobbled the rest of the way to the infirmary, not caring about leaving Maggie behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia stood in front of the floor length mirror that hung on the inside of the door of her bedroom. She had put on a heavy dark blue sweater and brown scarf. Her jeans had rips at the knees and her brown boots were untied, similar to muggle fashion these days. She nervously pulled at her scarf, as her roommates glanced at each other.

"Do you think this looks okay?" Olivia asked.

Suzanne stood and walked over to her. "Livvy, you look fine in whatever you wear. There's nothing you can put on that won't look good."

Olivia laughed. "Can you please just be honest for one second?"

Amanda stood up from her bed and walked to the group. "I'm going to be completely honest and say that I think you should be going out with Declan instead of Judson. He's been enamored with you since you started tutoring each other. It's so easy to see it if you just look behind the wall that he puts up."

Olivia stiffened and walked to her bed. She fell onto it dramatically, making her roommates laugh.

"I agree with her, Olivia. I thought you and Declan were getting along." Suzanne chimed.

"We were. Until he started dating Maggie. Then everything just went crazy." Olivia said into her quilts.

"She isn't dating Declan." Amanda said, matter-of-factly.

Olivia pushed herself up onto her elbows. "What? No, they totally are."

"No, I saw her flirting with Emmett Newcastle from Slytherin just yesterday before I went to the library. Things were getting pretty serious between them." Amanda picked at her dead ends.

Olivia shot up from her bed. "She was flirting with Emmett?"

Amanda looked up at her friend, confusion in her eyes. "Yes. I just said that."

Just then, a seventh year knocked on their door, a knowing smile on her face. "Hey, Livvy. There's a Slytherin here for you. He was pacing around the barrels. I told him I'd get you."

Olivia's palms started sweating and her stomach clenched. "Alright, here I go." She grabbed her bag from the hanger by her bed and straightened her outfit one last time.

She smiled back at her roommates, who gave her a thumbs up before she closed the door behind her.

Olivia made her way through the hallways of the Hufflepuff dormitories, until she finally made her way to the common room. Someone had started a fire and the yellow lighting cast a golden glow on everything in the room. It always made her feel cozy every time she walked into the common room. She climbed through the tunnel and pushed against the barrel lid, which popped open to allow her through. It took her years to figure out how to gracefully get out of the barrel without tripping. As she descended the barrels, she looked to see a figure standing off in the shadows to her left. She could see the half smile she had grown to adore.

"Hey, so I didn't know exactly what we were going to do-" She started, but stopped when she realized who was actually standing there.

Declan walked out of the shadows, his eyebrows set into a firm line and his arms crossed. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes, which might be the reason why Judson was running late. They must of had Quidditch practice.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to give me some time." Olivia said, crossing her arms at her chest.

"Livvy, it's been a week. I've given you time." He said, his voice stone cold. Olivia took a step back, not expecting to be greeted with this hostility. Immediately, her polite smile came back and she set her face as if she was greeting Harry Potter himself. Hostility made her auto-kindness features kick into gear.

"Declan," she said as softly as she could. "Now is not the time. Judson is coming to get me."

"I don't like that you are going on a date with him." Declan said quickly. He looked as if he were surprised with what he said, but he quickly changed back to his stoic state.

"Which I don't fully understand." She pointed at him. "Why do you care about who I go out with? You're with Maggie anyway."

Declan closed his eyes and sighed heavily. It looked as if he was going to say something, but footsteps sounded down the corridor. Declan glanced down the corridor and took a step closer to her.

"Look, there's something you need to know about Judson." Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but Declan put his hand over her mouth. Olivia's eyes widened. They hadn't ever been this close.

"No, be quiet and listen for once. I don't trust Jud. I don't think he's seeing you for the right reasons. I know you care for him, but please be careful on this date tonight. Promise me." Declan's eyes were clear, the clearest and surest Olivia had seen in awhile. She nodded, his hand still on her mouth. He looked down at his hand, and gave her a smirk that made her knees go weak. Then he left down the opposite direction, leaving Olivia staring after him. She felt as if all of the blood in her body was boiled.

"Hey there, Morely. You look beautiful tonight." Judson finally caught up to her. She turned and faced him, trying to hide the lingering blush Declan caused. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a long black coat. His white-blond hair was gelled back and his blue eyes were dark.

"Thank you," Olivia blushed. "Where will be going to tonight?"

Judson offered her his arm, and she took it. They started down the direction Declan had left, and for a panicked second, Olivia wondered if Declan would see them together. Not that she cared.

"We are going to go up to the Astronomy tower to have a picnic. I know it's not the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, but I did convince another Slytherin and some house elves to help set it up." Judson replied, a smile on his lips.

"Oh, who do you now owe a debt to? I know how things are run over in Slytherin." Olivia teased.

Judson flashed her a grin. "Just Bromley Calloway. He spends most of his time in the Astronomy tower anyway, so I asked him to help me to set it up. As a favor."

"Bromley Calloway. I don't think I know him." Olivia said, her eyebrows scrunching.

"Don't worry about it. He's kind of a loner anyway."

Judson lead her to the base of the tower, where he followed her as they climbed the steps to the top of the tower. As they came to the door, Judson put his hand on the door knob, and turned to her.

"Now, don't be mad at me if it doesn't meet your requirements. I did my best."

Olivia smiled and Judson opened the door.

Inside, the circular room was opened to the cool night air. However, Judson must have cast a charm because the room wasn't any colder than the Hufflepuff common room with its raging fire. Candles floated around the room, the sweet smell of roses in the air. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with plates set up for a dinner. Two wooden chairs sat opposite each other. A soft melody whispered as Olivia stepped into the room. Everything that had been there for their class yesterday was gone, replaced by this well thought out date. Olivia couldn't help but feel special. He had done this for her. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Technically, this isn't really a picnic," Olivia said, her hand on her chest. She spun in a slow circle, taking in the room in its entirety.

Judson gave her a small smile and ducked his head. He put his hand on his neck. "It's my version of a picnic. It took the better part of the day, and then I had Brom finish while I was at Quidditch. Do you like it?"

Olivia walked back to Judson and took his hands. "Yes, it's perfect Jud." He smiled.

They walked to the table where Judson pulled the chair out for her. She sat, an impressed smile dancing on her lips. She watched as Judson sat, and their glasses filled with butterbeer.

"Oh, my favorite!" Olivia exclaimed, already reaching for the glass. Judson chuckled. Olivia could feel the heat rush to her cheeks, but she didn't care. Even a date with a cute boy couldn't stand between her and her butterbeer.

After she had downed the first glass, she watched with delight as it filled up again.

"I thought the house elves were done for the day?" Olivia asked.

"I asked a few for their help just for tonight. I wanted to make this special for you. Just know that I would pull any strings for you, Olivia." The intensity of his gaze alarmed Olivia, and she took another sip of her butterbeer.

"Well, thank you." She said, hoping the sudden tension would disappear.

The food appeared the same as the drink. They chatted politely, like they had been for weeks. Though with each minute that passed by, Olivia could feel herself pull away from Judson. The intensity of his gaze only grew stronger, and he kept leaning across the table. He grew hungrier, and listened intently on whatever Olivia said.

"So, that's why we never let Thomas around cats anymore." Olivia concluded.

Judson's roared with laughter. Olivia stared at him, because the story that she told wasn't really that funny. She had told the same story to Declan during one of her tutoring sessions, and he had noted the seriousness of her tone. All through the night, Olivia made a list of everything that Judson was lacking compared to Declan. Declan clouded her thoughts. If she were on this date with Declan, they would be talking about important issues, or things that were on their bucket lists, or even the prejudices of their houses. They'd be flirting back and forth, and maybe Declan would hold her hand, or sneak in a kiss on the cheek. Olivia would pretend to be shocked by his sudden outburst of affection, but secretly love it. They'd hold hands all the way back to the entrance of the Hufflepuff dorms and maybe she'd let him kiss her.

"Olivia?"

Olivia didn't realize that she had been daydreaming. About Declan. While on a date with his best friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about everything that's been going on. Did you ask me something?" Olivia cheeks grew rosy.

"It's okay. I just asked if you knew anything else about your prophecy."

Olivia looked at Judson.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, warning in her voice.

"I said, did you find out anything about your prophecy?" Judson asked, his voice growing more unstable with each syllable. His gaze never left hers.

"I haven't really been thinking about it lately. I-" Olivia started.

"It's been months since the prophecy. You haven't been a bit concerned about what the prophecy means?" Judson stood up and walked to the open window. He had his back to her, his shoulders tight. Why was he being so rude all of a sudden? He hadn't brought up anything to do with her abilities in the whole time they were talking. Olivia stood and walked over to Judson.

"My mind has been on other things, actually. I don't understand why we have to talk about this anyway." Olivia spoke as calmly as she could. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he took a step away from her, still not meeting her gaze.

Judson said something Olivia couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

Suddenly, Judson spun around and grabbed Olivia's shoulders.

"I HAVE WASTED SO MUCH TIME FOR NOTHING. YOU ARE WORTHLESS, OLIVIA MORELY." Judson screamed at her, shaking her from how hard he was holding her. His face was red with anger.

Olivia had no words. She saw her last shred of hope disappear in Judson's stone cold eyes. Realizing what he had just said, Judson released Olivia from his grasp and ran his fingers through his hair. He stepped back and began pacing across the room.

"What did you just say." her voice came out as barely a whisper.

Judson didn't say anything. His jaw tightened.

"Who do you think you are?" Olivia said, louder.

Judson stopped pacing and pointed at her. Anger was still etched into his features.

"I thought you would help me, Morely. But you are just as useless as the rest of them."

"You have been using me for the prophecy this entire time?" Olivia asked, hot tears coming to her eyes. She hated that whenever she was angry, she cried. It made people underestimate her.

Again, Judson didn't answer.

Olivia walked back to the table and grabbed her bag, wiping the tears away. "I thought you were different. I thought we had a connection, Jud. But you are just like the rest of the school, not even caring that I am a person too." Olivia stood her ground, even when Judson stalked to her again, his face coming only a breath from hers. He was like a predator coming towards a stupidly stubborn prey.

He had a wicked grin on his face. "Oh, and who are you going to run to now? You don't have any other friends. No one cares."

Olivia locked her jaw and swung. Her hand connected with the side of Judson's face with a satisfying slap. He was caught off guard, but despite Olivia putting all her anger into it, the slap didn't do much. He looked back at her and his grin grew chaotic.

"You are a disgusting pig, Judson. Declan was right. I should have been listening to him this entire time."

Something flashed in Jud's eyes and his nostrils flared. "That's right. The one you can never have because he's hooking up with your ex-best friend."

Olivia couldn't stand it anymore. She turned and raced out of the Astronomy tower. Declan had been right. Judson was just using her for information this entire time. Olivia had thought that Judson actually cared about her. She thought that she could have had her own version of Maggie and Declan, except that Judson wasn't anything like Declan. Declan was there for her before she even knew she needed it. She didn't stop walking until she was safely in the Hufflepuff common room. She passed by her roommates, who saw the look on her face and, within ten minutes of Olivia returning, had chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate ready for her.

"I'm assuming it didn't go so well?" Suzanne asked.

Olivia sighed and took a bite of her cookie. "You could say that. I'm too tired to recap. I think I'm just going to go the bed early."

After talking about whatever homework assignment they had due that next week, Olivia finally climbed into bed. Her thoughts returned to Declan before her date. He looked concerned, as if he truly cared for her. None of her other friends looked at her the way that Declan did. Olivia smiled to herself and dreamt of better times.

"There's nothing here that says anything about soulmates. I don't even think there is anything about soulmates in this entire library." Maggie threw down the book she was reading and put her head in her hands. Declan glanced at her, but resumed reading. They were in the library, looking through any book that mentioned soulmates or spells about soulmates. They were coming up with nothing. Declan and Maggie had each done some research over the break, asking their parents about it, but again, they didn't get anything out of them. From the looks of it, there hadn't been a prophecy spoken like Olivia's.

"I'm sure there's bound to be something. There has to be." Declan said, scanning the texts.  
"And what if there's not?" Maggie looked at him with soft eyes. "Dec, we might not find anything to help her."

Declan leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. Ever since Olivia went out with Judson last Saturday, Declan had put Maggie through overdrive with their research. Judson refused to talk to Declan at all, and would barely even look at him. Whenever he did, he'd just give Declan a knowing smirk.

"We have to find it." Declan said, picking up where he had left off in his textbook.

Maggie sighed. "We've looked everywhere. We need to ask some other people-"

"No." Declan interrupted. "We are not letting anyone in on this."

"What about Olivia?"

Declan opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone loudly cursing in the hallway. He stood from the table, and followed the other curious students into the hallway. Olivia, looking as if she had just come from outside, lay sprawled across the floor, her left ankle twisted at a weird angle. She was trying to get herself up and Declan immediately ran to her, Maggie pushing her way through the crowd of students.

"Are you okay?" Declan said. "What happened?" He stared into her tear filled eyes, trying to get her to look at him. Her face was red with all of the attention from the other students, but it wasn't as red as it used to get. Declan felt a surge of pride for her.

"I'm okay. I think I'm just a klutz and tripped over something." Olivia still didn't look into his eyes, but she grabbed onto his shoulder to try to hoist herself up. She put her weight on her right ankle and stood, still holding onto Declan. She let go of him when she was finally up.

"Can you walk on it?" Declan asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes, definitely." Olivia tried to take a step, and went crashing towards the ground. Declan caught her, his hand sliding around her waist. She looked up at him, their eyes catching. He tightened his grip on her.

"Guess not." she said, her eyes still on his. Her voice was barely a whisper. Declan couldn't take it anymore. He lifted Olivia into his arms, one arm around her waist, the other underneath her knees. She squealed in protest, but wrapped her arms around his neck. The crowd of students had lessened, but there were still a few lingering as Declan carried Olivia down to Madam Pomfrey. The students whispered, but Declan didn't really care. For once in his life, he didn't care what the gossips were saying about him and Olivia. She needed him and he would help her whether she wanted him to or not.

"So, have you talked to Judson?" Olivia asked after a few silent minutes.

Declan bristled and adjusted his grip on her. He didn't really want to hear all about how fantastic her date with Judson had gone, but if it made her happy, then he would listen to it.

"No, I haven't really seen much of him recently."

Olivia gave him a small smile. "Oh, that's good."

He looked at her. She was trying to hide a smile from him, which disappointed him. If he hadn't talked to Judson, then her smile must mean that their date went well. She probably was going to tell him all about it, and was happy for once this year. He braced himself for whatever she was going to say next.

"I actually was hoping that I could talk to you and Maggie." Olivia said.

"Oh?" Declan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you see, it didn't really go well with Judson last Saturday."

"Oh."

They approached the Hospital Wing, where someone had already alerted Madam Pomfrey that they were coming. Word got around Hogwarts fast.

"Thank you, Mr. Westbrook. What happened, Ms. Morely?" Madam Pomfrey asked when Declan set Olivia onto a bed.

"I think I just sprained my ankle. I tripped on something coming into the castle from the Owlery." Olivia answered, her voice as polite as ever. If Declan hadn't spent so much time with her, he wouldn't have been able to hear the pain still in her voice.

"Well, Ms. Morely, by the looks of it, I think you broke it. Don't worry, I can mend it quickly and you'll be out of here soon." Madam Pomfrey left the two of them to grab whatever she needed to fix Olivia's ankle.

"Thank you for carrying me here. You don't have to stay. Maggie must be wondering where you are." Olivia looked at him with sad eyes. She looked tired, the shock of the injury finally vanishing. Declan grabbed Olivia's right hand. She looked at their joined hands in surprise.

"I was just with Maggie. In the library. So, she knows where I am. But it doesn't matter." Declan didn't realize what he was saying until it was out of his mouth. Maggie probably would be pissed, but he couldn't keep the secret from her anymore. Especially when she was looking at him with those dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Olivia, I'm not with Maggie."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. _She doesn't believe me,_ Declan thought.

"I was never with Maggie, Livvy. We were working together to try to find any information about your prophecy." Declan proceeded to tell her the story from his side; about Maggie thinking the prophecy was about Olivia and Declan, the long nights spent pouring over ancient textbooks. The only thing that he didn't tell her was that Maggie thought they were soulmates. He wanted to have Maggie there to back him up and it felt wrong to spring everything on her at once. He even told her about how he introduced Emmett Newcastle and Maggie, and that they were hitting it off. To her credit, Olivia listened the entire time and didn't even speak once.

Declan finished just in time for Madam Pomfrey to arrive. Less than a minute later, Olivia was fully healed and walking on her own. They said their thanks to Madam Pomfrey, who gave Declan a wink, and left the Hospital Wing. Olivia walked a few steps ahead of Declan, not really watching if he was following her, which he was. They walked aimlessly through the corridors in silence. He figured if she had something to say, she would have said something by now. Olivia eventually made a sharp turn, and Declan realized where she was taking him. He smiled to himself as they emerged into a courtyard. This was the same place that Olivia had taken them after Isabella had approached her. He was so proud of her in that moment that he couldn't help himself but follow after her. He had restrained himself from her then.

Olivia walked into the snow covered courtyard and stopped. She turned around and faced him. Her face was unreadable. Declan didn't want to say anything; he didn't want to ruin whatever thoughts were running in her head. He put his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to say something.

"You thought that keeping me out of my own prophecy would be better than me being involved in the research? All because you didn't want to burden me with my own responsibilities." Olivia said, her eyes narrowing.

Now that she had said it out loud, it did sound ridiculous.

Declan smiled at his own stupidity. "Yeah, not my best thinking." He looked down at his shoes, suddenly embarrassed.

Soft footsteps crunched the snow, and he looked up to see Olivia walking towards him. She stopped a few steps away from him. She ducked her own head.

"No one has ever cared that much for me," she said in a whisper.

"Well, I mean," Declan started. He didn't finish because suddenly Olivia's lips were on his.

Caught off guard, Declan pulled his hands from his pockets. It was a whisper of a kiss because Olivia leaned back, biting her lip. She glanced nervously up at Declan, a blush deepening on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to ambush you like that." She started to take a step back, but Declan grabbed her hand. He pulled her into him, his hands on her back. She put both of her hands on his chest. Their breath mingled in the crisp January air. Both of their cheeks were red, from the cold and their blushes. Declan smiled down at her, and she grinned back.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks had past and the snow had started to melt as the temperatures rose. Spring was approaching and that meant that O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. were right around the corner. Olivia and Declan, however, didn't really care. They were too busy enjoying each other's company to notice anything else that was happening in the castle.

Maggie stared at her two friends, watching as they stared into each other's eyes, yet again. They had all decided to study together for their Potions class in the library, but Maggie knew that they just wanted an excuse to see each other. They had been inseparable since the day Livvy kissed Declan, almost to the point of being utter nuisances. Maggie slammed her potions book down, causing the two of them to break their gaze and stare at her.

"Can you two just be normal for once? I really need help with this one potion and three heads are better than one." Maggie said, desperation in her voice.

Declan glanced over at Olivia, "Did she just ask for help?"

Olivia eyes were wide as she stared back at Maggie. "Who are you and what have you done to Margaret Juniper?"

Maggie smirked and threw her wand at Livvy playfully. "Thank you."

Olivia caught the wand and pointed it at Maggie. "You're right though." She lowered the wand to the table and turned to Declan. "We have been utter nuisances."

Declan rolled his eyes and said nothing.

Olivia gathered her things and started to get up. "I have to head to Professor Trelawny's office for our weekly meetings. I'll see you guys before dinner?"

"We will probably still be here since Declan has to go over his Muggle Studies essay for tomorrow." Maggie said, a smirk on her face.

Declan let his head fall on the table. Olivia laughed. She kissed the top of his head and turned towards the doors.

As Olivia left, Declan mumbled under his breath, "I don't know what I did to deserve her."

"You're right. She must be mentally ill." Maggie said to herself.

Declan muttered, " _Aqua Erecto"_ and a small stream of water squirted Maggie in the face. She gasped and held up her wand and stood in the duelling stance. Declan jumped up and mirrored her stance. His smile was contagious, and they were laughing at each other. Other students stared at them, but went back to their studies.

After being kicked out of the library for unauthorized dueling, Maggie and Declan decided to head out to the Quidditch pitch to practice. Declan and the other Slytherins were facing the Gryffindors the next weekend and due to all of his free time being spent with Olivia, he had been slacking on his duties. Maggie had been a die hard Quidditch fan since her parents introduced her to the Holyhead Harpies when she was three. Ginevra "Ginny" Potter was her favorite player even though she retired from the game. Maggie had hopes to spend some time working for Mrs. Potter someday before working her way up through the Daily Prophet.

Because she'd let it slip to Declan that she was a little obsessed with Quidditch, he'd demanded that she help him with his flying technique. While Declan went to change into his flying robes, Maggie walked up and sat in the bleachers. Other students were there, mostly girls trying to watch some of the players practice. It was technically Ravenclaw's team practice, but Maggie had bribed the captain with Muggle information from Olivia, since she knew that Finn Yutger was obsessed with all things Muggle. She may have also threatened Finn that Olivia's next prophecy _might_ be about him, so that had shut him up pretty quickly.

Maggie watched Ravenclaw's team run through a couple of drills, mentally critiquing everyone's moves. Maggie had actually sworn off flying on a broomstick when she was 10 years old, after an accident involving Maggie falling off of a jinxed broom left her in the hospital for a couple of months. She'd been afraid of heights ever since. She still loved the game, but she prefered it from the ground.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the one and only Maggie J. The girl who still owes me a date."

Maggie turned towards the voice and grinned when she saw who it was.

Emmett Newcastle was a 5th year Slytherin. He was charming, charismatic, but an annoying pain in Maggie's side. She flirted with him one time, and now he thinks that they are destined to be together. At least, that's what it appeared like. Emmett was constantly stealing glances at Maggie anytime he could, or winking at her as he walked by her in the corridors. Maggie, however, didn't have time for Newcastle's nonsense. She had her eye on someone else anyway.

"Newcastle. I haven't seen you in a while," Maggie said, as Emmett sat beside her.

"Yeah, I've gotten a bit busy as of late. But, I'm here now. So, how's about that date?" His grin widen when Maggie rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Juniper. Why you gotta hurt a man's pride like that?" Maggie could see the laughter in his eyes, but she knew that wasn't the whole story.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Newcastle. We never agreed to go on a date, nor am I entitled to give you one. Besides, isn't there some other 5th year Slytherin that you were talking to in the Great Hall this morning? She seemed very interested in you." Maggie finally saw Declan race onto the Quidditch pitch. He looked up at her and waved, then ascended his broom and took off, flying around the pitch a couple of times. She turned her attention back to Emmett.

He was smirking. "What, does that make you jealous? It was nothing."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Hm, interesting."

"What?" He said, a beat too quickly. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh, nothing. And as for that date? Maybe later. I've kinda been busy." Maggie stood up, turning to look at Emmett. He was staring up at her, a challenge in his eyes.

"Hey, Mags." The voice of her next target was down a few bleachers, waving up at her. Andrew Murphy, a 7th year Ravenclaw, smirked at Emmett as Maggie joined him. He was Head Boy this year, a fact that which Maggie wanted to achieve herself one day. Part of the reason Maggie was interested in him was the fact that he could give her tips about how to achieve such a fate. Plus, he was really fit. Andrew threw his arm around her shoulders for good measure. Maggie waved half-heartedly at Emmett and smiled to herself. They began walking towards the steps when Declan flew next to Maggie, his arms up.

"I thought you were gonna watch me?" He slowed his broom and hovered a few paces away from her. He looked a little upset, but Maggie knew he'd forgive her. He owed her anyway.

"I got a better offer, Westbrook. I'll catch you later?"

"Sure, whatever." Declan sped off without so much as a glance back. Maggie thought that it probably wasn't the best idea for her to sneak off with a boy while they could've really been working, but Maggie deserved a break.

Maggie and Andrew barely made it down the steps before they were snogging against the posts.

"Juniper, have you seen Olivia?" Declan's hand clamped down on Maggie's shoulder, scaring her into almost dropping her soup in her lap. The girls around her giggled as they saw Declan, clearly taken with the sight of him. It made Maggie want to throw up. Her crush on Declan she'd been harboring over the year had disappeared completely as she'd gotten to know him better. He was kind of a pig, and clearly in love with Livvy.

"Uh, no. I thought she was still with Professor Trelawny."

"Well, Trelawny is sitting right over there, and Livvy is nowhere to be seen." Maggie glanced towards the head table and sure enough, Professor Trelawny seemed to be chatting to herself softly.

"None of her roommates saw her before dinner?" Maggie asked.

"I haven't asked them yet. I figured she'd have gone to see you." Declan ran a hand through his hair, worry clearly shown on his face. He looked around the Great Hall again. Everyone else seemed to ignore his weirdness. Perks of being cool, apparently.

Maggie got up from the table and walked over to the Hufflepuffs. They all smiled sweetly at her as she scanned their faces until she saw Olivia's roommates.

"Hey, have any of you seen Olivia today?"

Suzanne shook her head. "Last I saw her, she went with you guys to the library."

"Oh, I saw her walk out of Trelawny's office!" Amanda chimed. Declan, who'd wordlessly followed me, stepped towards Amanda.

"Do you know where she went?" he said, desperation dripping from his face.

Amanda gave him a worried look. "Towards the Owlery. Said she needed to send a letter. Figured she was still there. You know how she is with Calypso." Amanda stuffed a roll into her mouth.

Declan ran out of the Great Hall and took a sharp turn towards the Owlery. Maggie shook her head and reached around Suzanne to grab a roll off their table and started after Declan. She was sure that whatever was happening wasn't anything serious. Olivia had frequently been late because she was admiring the view from the tower, or because she saw a pretty flower on her walk back. Sometimes it just took her longer to write a letter. Seeing Declan this mad gave her an uneasy feeling, but she brushed it off.

By the time Maggie had cleared the school, she could barely see Declan racing up the tower steps. That boy was under her spell. The sun was almost done setting, the last bits of day stretching out as long as possible. She just might pull an Olivia and admire the view, but she heard Declan cry out. Maggie's stomach dropped and she raced up the tower. A million thoughts were running through her head, none of which were good. She reached the top steps and grabbed the side of the entrance as she spun into it, gasping as her body realized it had run up all those steps.

Inside, Declan was on his knees, his head in his hands. The owls were restless, flying above their heads, squawking like crazy. Something had happened here. Maggie glanced to where Calypso usually stayed, but the bird was gone, and a single parchment placed there instead.

"Declan?"

Declan's body shook, whether from shock or rage, Maggie couldn't tell. He slowly stood up and walked over to Calypso's empty roost. He picked up the parchment and turned to Maggie, his eyes roving over its contents.

"Declan? What happened?"

He finally looked at Maggie, his eyes filled with red hot anger. She'd only seen them like this once before, just once.

"Olivia's been kidnapped. And it's all our fault."


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia's head was pounding. She'd been in the Owlery, sending her mother her weekly letters when she'd heard someone enter from behind her. She had half turned when the person had shouted _Stupefy_ and she slumped to the ground. She couldn't remember anything after that moment. As Olivia woke, she noted how the air was different, more stuffy and wet. It clung to her skin, making her arms feel sticky and it smelled like rotten food and old dirt. She blinked, and the pounding in her head matched her heartbeat. The floor she was laying on was damp and so were her clothes, as if she'd been previously drenched and then a drying charm was half heartedly cast on her. She rose to her elbows, the movement almost paralyzing her.

Her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room, and she surveyed the scene. She was in a long corridor, the end of the hall cast in darkness. On either side of her lining the hall were large stone pillars, a stream running down both sides. Olivia knew where she was. The Chamber of Secrets. After the Battle of Hogwarts those many years ago, no one had really any purpose for the chamber, so it had functioned mostly as a basement area. There were rumors as to how one could open the chamber, but no one had really been successful, or were just too scared to enter. So how did Olivia get in here?

"Ah, she wakes." A voice called out from behind her. Olivia felt like she recognized it, but there was something off about it. It was cold, devoid of any type of warm emotion.

Olivia tried to turn towards the voice, but it quickly called out, _Petrificus Totalus_. Her entire body seized up and she hit her head on the stone floor. Her headache increased. The voice, a male from the sound of it, chuckled.

"Poor sweet Olivia Morely. How everyone is taken by your charms. A girl who doesn't even recognize how beautiful she actually is. The girl with the gift of prophecy who is too stupid to use it." The man's voice came from behind her, and chills ran down her arms. She struggled against the charm, but knew that there was no hope for her at the moment. All she could do was try to get as much information as possible.

Olivia tried to open her mouth, but her lips refused to move. She hadn't realized that she wouldn't have to ability to speak.

The man merely laughs. "Olivia, you can't speak. At least, not for thirty minutes anyway."

Feeling dejected, a small tear ran down the side of Olivia's face. The man walked into her view, and she realized with horror that she did know her captor.

"Guess you could call this our second date." Judson said, staring down at her with wicked eyes.

Declan sat in the courtyard, the note still in his hands. It had only been a day since Olivia was kidnapped, and he felt like he had lost a part of his soul. Everyone around him had been giving him sympathetic glances. He was tired of all the stares and whispers behind his back, so he'd ditched his morning studies to sit in the courtyard. He'd mostly just wanted to be left alone.

After they'd discovered the note, Maggie had raced back to the castle to tell everyone Olivia had been taken. All of the teachers had scoured the forest and the grounds, hoping to find any other information. Headmistress McGonagall had already contacted Olivia's parents by the time Declan had found himself in her office.

"Mr. Westbrook, I'm sure all of this is hard for you," she had said, sympathy in her voice. "But child, is there anything that you could tell us that would help in the search for her?"

Declan shook his head, a lump in his throat already forming. He sat down in a chair, his head hung and took a few deep breaths. After he'd calmed down slightly, he'd told her everything. He told her that he'd sought Olivia to tutor him, how he felt when they found she was a seer, finding out they were soulmates, everything. He didn't really care that he was probably oversharing, but all he could think about was the hole in his heart.

McGonagall, for her credit, had just listened, giving the occasional nod and "Hm" when he'd given her details that she hadn't previously known. When Declan finished, he finally looked up at her and saw the gears turning in her eyes.

"I can understand the desire to find her is burning strong in your heart, Mr. Westbrook. However, for the safety of you and Olivia, at this time you should just rest. You've had a startling day, and a good night's rest should help you sort everything out." McGonagall stepped behind her desk and was looking at the book laid in front of her. Knowing full well he was dismissed, Declan stood and brushed the tears from his eyes. He hadn't known he was crying, and he knew that he'd be in the spotlight for the time being. Declan and Olivia hadn't been too secret with their affection towards each other in the last few weeks, so everyone had already known they were together.

Declan walked out of her office and headed straight for the Slytherin common room. He decided he'd be strong for his fellow classmates, and that included putting up the ruse that everything would work out. Declan agreed with McGonagall that he needed to lie down and sleep, so he went and did just that. The following morning hadn't been any better, but Declan's thoughts were no longer swimming in mud.

"Hey," a voice chimed, bringing Declan back into reality. Amanda Crocker stood several paces away from him, her eyes soft and welcoming.

"Hi, Amanda." He tucked the note into his pocket and stood, his muscles sore from sitting way too long. "How did you know I was here?"

Amanda's eyes twinkled. "Olivia told me all about her first kiss with you. I figured you'd be here since we didn't see you in class this morning."

"What time is it?" Declan glanced at the sky, but didn't really know what he was looking for.

"It's lunch break. Here," she said, bringing a brown paper bag from behind her back. She gave it to him, a small smile on her face. "It's not much, just some things I grabbed from the house elves."

"Thank you, Amanda." He looked down at the bag in his hands, and he felt a new wave of darkness press over him. He knew Amanda wouldn't mind if he broke down right in front of her, but Declan wasn't really in the sharing mood.

"For what it's worth," Amanda took a few steps forward. "Olivia really loved you. I just get this feeling that everything will be okay. It's almost like I can feel her presence here, like she never really left." She grabbed his arm and gave him a comforting squeeze, and then she was off.

Declan sat back down by the fountain and opened the bag. Inside was an apple, a pumpkin pasty, and a roll. He could just imagine Olivia taking a look at what was inside and berating him for eating a pumpkin pasty over an apple tart. He chuckled at the memory and took a bite of the pasty.

After finishing moping around and gathering his thoughts, Declan raced to finish the rest of his classes. He'd realized that Olivia wouldn't want him slacking over his studies over her, and while he hadn't thought of anything that would help her, he'd might as well continue studying for his N.E.W.T.s for seventh year.

Once the classes finished for the day, Declan met up with Maggie, as well as Andrew, and went to the Quidditch pitch to practice. Declan threw himself into his training, trying to keep his thoughts from Olivia and into Quidditch. He ran drills with his other teammates and put whatever flying techniques Maggie suggested into practice. He pushed the rest of his team harder than was probably necessary, but no one said a word. They had lost to Gryffindor earlier in the year and were determined to not fail again.

After their gruelling practice, the team changed clothes before heading to dinner in the Great Hall. Declan changed slowly, removing the cape jersey and holding it in his hands. Olivia had taken his practice jersey from him one night after he'd ripped a hole in it to patch it up, and found a hand stitched inscription just below the collar on the inside of the jersey. It read, _good luck, xo livvy_ and he'd worn it to every practice ever since. He had other jerseys, but he couldn't bear to not wear it when practicing. It had brought him good luck. For all he knew, she'd probably cast some sort of charm on it, but he didn't care. It was one of the first times she'd been affectionate with him in their relationship. He rubbed his thumb over the inscription, his eyes watering up. Declan sat in the Changing Room after the team had left and put his head in his hands. He'd just needed a break from keeping up the act of a suave, calm boyfriend. He felt a tear fall down his cheek and before he knew it, soft sobs escaped his lips. He missed Olivia. He'd felt as if someone had ripped opened his heart and left it there, barely beating.

Eventually, he walked back to the castle after putting his broom in the broomshed. He knew he missed dinner, so he headed straight for the dungeons and to the Slytherin common room. All he wanted was to collapse onto his bed. No one bothered him as he walked through the halls. He probably had residual red eyes and a swollen face from crying, but at this point, he had no motivation to keep up the act. Declan knew he looked just like the ghosts wandering the castle; he felt like it too.

He opened the door to his dorm and saw Judson sitting on his bed, writing in what looked like a journal. Jud closed the book and looked up at Declan, his eyes softening.

"I guess I look worse than I thought," Declan quipped as he fell on his own bed. He heard Judson give a soft chuckle.

"You look pretty bad." Judson and Declan's relationship had ended because of their fight over Olivia and everything Judson had said to her. They barely talked to each other anymore and Declan hadn't minded, because Olivia filled the gap for him. Now that she was gone, he wished for his best friend.

"Declan, even though we aren't friends anymore, I just want to tell you that I'm here for you. I'm doing everything in my power to find her."

Declan looked over at his ex-best friend, his eyes taking on an almost pleading quality.

"Thanks, Jud."

Judson smiled, and went back to his journal.

After a few minutes, Declan asked, "So, why weren't you at Quidditch practice today?" In all the years that Declan knew Judson, he'd never missed a single practice. Declan had been so caught up in Olivia that he hadn't notice Judson's absence until after practice was over.

Judson looked up and smiled, "Oh, I had an extra Potions session with Professor Slughorn."

"Huh, okay. And he cleared you for playing Gryffindor this weekend?"

"Yeah, I told him N.E.W.T.s were more important than Quidditch and he agreed with me. But, I'll be there for the rest of the week, don't worry."

Odd. Declan knew that Judson's priorities at the beginning of the year were all about Quidditch, since Judson had told him that what he'd really wanted to do with his life was play Quidditch professionally, not become a member of the Ministry of Magic like his father wanted. Maybe his father had convinced him over the break to change, but Declan highly doubted that was the case. Something wasn't right with him, but Declan didn't want to pry. They hadn't been friends for a long time.

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, Declan." Judson said after Declan hadn't spoken in a few minutes. Declan decided to follow suit, and he dreamed of Olivia.

A couple of weeks had passed, and still no news of Olivia. Aurors had been dispatched one week after her disappearance to look into criminal activity, but nothing was heard from their search. The students began to worry, since the school year was ending in a week and her disappearance was beginning to seem like a much more serious case. Declan grew restless. After pretending to study as Olivia, and Maggie, would have preferred, Declan dropped his studies entirely and began to investigate. He passed most of his classes, his highest being Muggle Studies, despite slacking off, and dedicated the rest of his time to Olivia. However, he was hitting a dead end as well.

Declan and Maggie were outside in the courtyard one day after classes, Declan pacing after he'd told Maggie his latest lead. Maggie had half-heartedly listened, already coming to her own conclusion. Maggie felt pity towards him. Of course she still had hope, but even she knew that after three weeks of searching with no sign of Olivia probably meant something terrible had happened to her. She'd hoped for Declan's sake that he'd draw the same conclusion, and soon.

Declan, however, seemed to do the opposite, only becoming more adamant about Olivia's activities in the days prior to her kidnapping and plotting out possible timelines. He'd sent letters to her family, talked to her roommates extensively, and even tried Calypso after she'd flown back and forth from her parents' home. It was no use.

"Declan," Maggie said, her eyes trailing Declan's frantic steps. "Maybe it's time to-"

"No," Declan interrupted. "Absolutely not. I know she's still alive. I can feel it. Feel her presence. I just need to figure out who would do this to her." He ran his fingers through his now shaggy hair, his usually normal upkeep of his image tossed to the back of his mind. He'd let his hair grow out longer than usual, and it now fell to the bottom of his ears. Maggie had thought it looked almost better than its former pompadour-esque style, and knew that Olivia would be dying over it. Olivia had a weakness for long haired boys. Maggie hadn't told Declan that, however, because anytime she'd brought her up, Declan went into a panic.

"Listen," Maggie said, standing up and placing herself in front of Declan's moving body, stopping him. "There's nothing you can do right now. School ends in a week. It's time to start moving on." She gently placed her hand on his arm.

Declan's eyes flicker to her hand, and he brushed it off, taking a step away from her.

"Once everyone leaves, the trail grows cold and then there's nothing I can do. But right now, I can't just sit and wait for someone else to do something when I know I can help her."

"I know, but-" Maggie started, but was interrupted by a small squeak.

"Uh, Mister Declan, Miss Margaret?" The voice called from behind them.

Declan side-stepped Maggie as she turned to the voice. A small house elf stood a few paces away, wringing her delicate hands as their attention turned to her.

"Meekey?" Declan said, after a pause. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Meekey said, blushing as Declan said her name, "Mister Declan remembers Meekey. Oh, how thoughtful of Mister Declan to remember Meekey."

Maggie turned back to Declan, her face contorted. "How do you know this house elf?"

"She worked for my family when I was a child. I guess my family gave her to Hogwarts after I turned 11."

"Yes!" Meekey exclaimed. "Mister Westbrook said Hogwarts needed Meekey more than he did, so Meekey gets to work in the kitchen with Meekey's friends! Meekey meets lots of new friends here, especially Meekey's best friend Miss Olivia."

Declan stood straighter and took a step towards the house elf. "You know Olivia Morely?"

"Yes! Miss Olivia visited Meekey a lot over the year, helping Meekey with chores and talking with Meekey, but Meekey hasn't seen Miss Olivia for a while, so Meekey went looking for Miss Olivia!" The house elf plastered a smile on her face.

"And?" Maggie said.

"Meekey thinks Meekey found Miss Olivia. Follow me." Meekey turns and leaves the courtyard. Declan and Maggie look at each other, Declan's smile growing wide.

"Let's go."

"But, Declan, how can we-" started Maggie, but Declan was already chasing after the house elf, so Maggie followed, rolling her eyes and hoping the house elf knew what she was doing.


End file.
